The Wandering Spirit
by Derin Leviathan
Summary: A city of monsters? hard to get to? well you perked my interest? Wandering Soul Derin Saxes is coming to town. Spin off of Akallas Von Aerok's Re:Monster
1. The Start of it all

**A/N Hello! Hello! AND WELCOME TO "The Wandering Spirit" Now interesting fact this is actually a spin off of, 'Akallas Von Aerok's'Re:Gamer' The world is built off of that guy's story. I even have an oc in that story. SO please check that guy out it would mean a lot! SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO**

 _ **"**_ _I will follow this path until the end"-Yasuo(if I used this already sorry)_

 _-_ **-**  
 **Day 1:  
**

 **====================================================================  
** **"** You know that you can't do this forever," Spoke one annoyed Cole Saxes. He stared at me with exhaustion clear in his eyes. I just smiled at him waving off his worry before walking over to the sink and set my bowl inside of it, allowing myself a couple of seconds to think of a proper response.

"I don't see any harm in it." Stepping back to the table and taking a seat across from him I knew that wouldn't end it when Cole shook his head and let out a tired sigh I could feel a slight bit of annoyance build up but I bit down on it

"Derin we both know that eventually all wanderers have to settle down. Either you choose to do it or life chooses for you." It went unsaid that death also had a pretty big choice in all of this, but this wasn't a new conversation for either of us.

"C'mon Cole you've been saying that for years! I'm good enough at what I do to keep myself alive." pointing my finger at him "Plus staying in some hut, twenty miles away from any major town isn't my definition of a good time." No that was staying in a sleeping bag under the stars, maybe with a beautiful woman or two pressed into my side.

"I'll keep saying it until you decide to listen to me! What do you even have against settling down Derin? What do you thinks is so bad about it?" Cole had crossed his arms, glaring at me, I couldn't help the wince as my brother tore into me. This always made me feel like a child who was caught stealing a snack before dinner but...

"I.. I just want to experience everything you know?" A wistful tone, "life is short man, and I only get one so I don't want to waste it slaving away to support some kids that won't appreciate it." hearing this caused Cole's shoulders to sag seeming defeated in a way. Staring at my brother I let out a sigh I didn't want to do this I never wanted to do this... But Cole deserves something for all he's done for me over the years.

"Fine." His head snapped up to meet my eyes, there was hope in his, and I'm sure there was uncertainty in mine, "I'll settle down find a wife... Even start one of those families you keep ranting about. But!" I was dramatic with it to, I raised a hand and pointed and put the other hand on my hip, I even stood as I was saying that "I'm going out on one last adventure, and then I'll chose a spot to settle down at." Cole looked at me for a long time, but after a few seconds a smile crossed his face.

"Deal." After a pause I dropped my hands a large sigh passing through my lips. Cole merely stood up and wrapped his arm around my neck "C'mon little bro, don't look so gloomy, the married life ain't so bad once you get used to it." I couldn't help but snort at the attempt to make hell seem more comforting.

"Oh yeah, dealing with kids shit, both literally and figuratively, not to mention any drama the wife brings in, and dear god teenage angst... Seems like a _real_ showstopper" Cole's smile faltered for a bit before it came back full blast

"You'll get used to it." That was a lie, I knew it, Cole knew it, and we both knew that the other knew.

"Not sure I want to."

Shaking his head Cole's smile dropped and he took a step away from me. "So tell me Derin, where do you plan on going this time." And at that I smiled, Cole always did say that I was a horrible person who delighted in the suffering of others.

"To Ironwood City." Tmy brother was shocked his mouth dropped open, and I wished I had some way to capture the image. I didn't so I desperately tried to engrave it into my memory.

"You can't be serious!" He exclaimed I waved him off my brother always worried too much. I blame the fact that dad died when we were young, but hey he was a soldier he knew what he was getting into, plus I can't blame the man for doing his job.

"Don't worry so much bro, I hear they accept anyone as long as you don't cause trouble" I placated him. Cole bit his lip before pinching the bridge of his nose I know why he didn't want me to go, a _Monster!_ Settlement? That spells death for human's like us no matter what language you spoke. But I've heard too much about this place to just let it go. And hey if I died? I died doing what I loved, plus I might be able to find some new kind of plants on the way.

"You can never make things simple can you Derin?" Cole relented with a sigh.

"Nope" With that final cheeky comment aside, my brother closed his eyes, before nodding. He was fine with me going, I let a smile form across my face. However when Cole suddenly hugged me I was stunned for a second, however I wrapped my arms around my brother.

"Be safe Derin" He said but we both knew that by virtue of where i was going, there was little chance that I could do that.

"I'll be safe as I can be."

"That doesn't reassure me at all" Damn, he knows me to well

We shared a laugh, I would miss these times, however I had one more journey to go, then it was time to settle down and find a wife... God I am not excited for that at all... Nothing against the married man but... I just never pictured myself with a wife, not anymore at least.

 **Day 6  
**

 **====================================================================  
** Do you know what the worst part about travelling is? It's not the weather, that can be dealt with after all some thick clothing for rain, light clothing for heat. It's not the animals, as long as you know how they think, you can avoid them. It's the fucking bandits, mainly human bandits if I might add, but did that put my mind at ease? Not really we humans are notorious for our ways of killing each other after all. One or two I can understand, but four? Four fucking groups of bandits? That's pushing my temper and my ability to not just unleash righteous fury on them... just a little bit of fury, however luckily for me, I adhered to the rule that, a fight you didn't have to fight is a fight you've won. So slipping by those bandits was a piece of cake. I was spotted a couple of times although, a couple of traps, some bombs, and a little bit of poison and I was on my way. On the plus side I got to kill a couple bandits, I made sure to spit on their grave as I passed them, after all who would miss the whore sons.

An interesting side note, Ironwood city is run by a troll named Ruto. I always thought trolls were idiots with nothing but smashing on the mind, but hey a lot of races think that humans are bloodthirsty beasts who only wake up each day to try and kill each other so I guess that's it's fair play. Stepping over the corpse of a fragmentation grenade, I could only chuckle at the irony.

 **Day 11  
**

 **====================================================================  
** I ran my hand along the side of my face, beard was getting pretty thick should shave soon, after all a beard only gets in the way, plus winter's not for a while, so I don't need the added warmth on my face. An arrow crashing into the tree next to me reminded me why I should really be focusing right about now.

"Tell me stranger why have you entered my side of the woods?" Came a silky voice, standing in front of me was a woman, who was dressed in robes and leather armor, her face covered by the common ranger hood and face mask. I could see that she had deep emerald eyes. She didn't want to kill me off the back good, already better than most of the things I met so far. So with that in mind I kept my hands to the side and raised. Her arrow was unwavering as it aimed directly to my head, in order to avoid I would need to move first and dodge before she even shot it. My stance widened a bit and I saw her eyes narrow

"I don't mean any harm, I just see Ironwood City." Her hand tightened around the string. Anger, or maybe even hatred? She wasn't a scout for the city it seemed, a elf who lived here before them? Possible considering elves are long living species, could they have trampled her home by accident, or worse on purpose? Hatred was good though, after all it was easier to move a conversation when you knew how to push the right buttons.

"Oh those bastards," she muttered something I couldn't hear most likely a curse, "yeah you're on the right path however they are still about four or five days away from here" She said reaching up and pulling her hood down, she had golden hair which reached the nape of her neck.

"Sounds like someone has a grudge against Ironwood."

"A grudge? Hm to a degree yes I suppose I do have a grudge against them" She had stopped looking at me to cast her gaze to the sky. I allowed a smirk to cross my face easy.

"Why?" Ah why, a simple word, three letters long, however despite is short nature, or maybe due to it, you were allowed you to ask a whole slew of things. Like why did you do that, why are you here, why was I born? All those questions from this one word if it was used correctly.

"...They came here, claimed these lands, and have been annoying and loud ever since. A war? Rapid Expansion, not to mention all the hunters and patrols that trample all of the herbs this land has to offer... The forest was quiet until they came along." She seemed content with that, I however wasn't a man to let things lie. "

Well you can't really say their all bad, I mean C'mon this is the best chance most monster species have to live peaceful lives. Plus I hear the chief is accepting of everybody? it would be a simple matter to join, maybe even start a dialogue about how to better treat the forests" a shake of the head was my answers

"I am not one for the city life, too much noise, too many people. No I'll take the forest and the animals within it any day of the week." In those words she had unknowingly found a kindred spirit in me, and judging from her confidence as she stood these words probably were more of a home then any house could be.

"I know what you mean" I started slowly lowering my hands "After all people can be the worst company. Whenever you suspect them to do something out of kindness they only go to stab you in the back." The elf huffed angrily.

"You are correct, after all what's one more body on their path to expansion and dominance. At least an animal knows the importance of loyalty." Her bow had been strung onto her shoulder as she seemed to get more animated with her speech, arms gesturing. "Oh look at me, I'm the big bad human who's come to take you house, why? Cause I'm rich fuck, what you want."

The smile on my face grew as I laughed, "geez i feel like i should be offended on behalf of humans everywhere."

"You should be."

"Then on behalf of all humans I apologize for our idiocies."

"As you should." The silence that fell after a few seconds was comfortable.

"...Would like to come over for a cup of tea?"

"I would love one."

 **====================================================================  
** Silently as I could sliding open the window, I tried my hardest not to wake the sleeping elf. Imra, a nice name. Her "hut" turned out to be a tree house, which was cool I remember i always used to pester Cole to build one, what a shame that our hometown didn't have much in terms of trees. Shaking my head I cleared my thoughts right now I needed to focus on getting out of here. A gust of air flew by my face the arrow carrying it cutting my cheek. I slowly tilted my head to see the elf standing there, not even bothering to get dressed, second arrow notched in her bow which was aimed directly at me.

"Did you think I would simply allow you to walk away after that?" I Took this moment to admire her body. Oh parting is such sweet sorrow. Raising my left hand in a two finger salute I grinned, it would take more than sex appeal to keep Derin Saxes down. even If that sex appeal was a bow wielding elf.

"Don't worry about this. If you ever want to find me, just come to Ironwood City and I'm sure our love will blossom." It was what I said to any of the people who caught me sneaking out. If they did follow me? well I wouldn't mind the company. But I never tried to force it, just as I refused to let them force me. Give and take, if the came with me I would accept them. If they convinced me? I hope the accepted me, no more no less. The second arrow was straining the string. my hand inched towards my sword, world blurring away as I listened to her breathing, the hitch was the only warning before she let the arrow loose, I ripped my sword from it's sheath and slapped the projectile away from me. Jumping out the window and off of the tree I broke my fall with a role, and shot off like a bat out of hell, dodging all of the arrows that flew my way. Soon the arrows stop and I heard one final shout in my direction.

"Asshole!" And I couldn't help the laugh that came from my mouth, she was not the first person to call me that, and I doubt she would be the last. After all I still had a while before I would even think about taking a wife, I was only twenty after all. 

**Day 14  
**

 **====================================================================  
** I scratched the bottom of my face, trying to understand just what I was seeing. Sure you could attest it to the days I had been travelling but I swear to god that some of these trees had faces on them like not even kinda looks like a face if your upside down and drunk, very drunk, no like actually faces that seemed to be screaming in pain... Creepy

 **Day 15  
**

 **====================================================================  
** Ok so either the Imra was wrong with how far away the City was. Or I was going the wrong way, and with how similar all of the trees looked that very well could be the case. However on a side note I had found the bodies and blood stains of a recent battle. Strangely all of them were human bodies. Then again Irma did say something about the Ironwood City being a part of some wars, maybe this was the result of crossing them. Looking at some of the mangled corpses I couldn't help but shiver, whatever did this was strong, Stupidly so. In spite of this I pushed on unwilling to allow this to dissuade me, I've come this far, a little death wouldn't stop me.

 **Day 16  
**

 **====================================================================  
** You know I'm starting to think that I've been walking in circles, all these tree's look the same, but then again the could be because their trees. Ah I wish I got a map of this area, then again I never could read a map. I had a better sense of internal direction... Excluding deserts and forests, those two land types always seemed to throw off that sense of direction. At the thought of deserts my already bad mood worsened. I hate the deserts.

 **Day 18  
**

 **====================================================================  
** "Son of a whore!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, There were some scary monsters in this forest. Dodging to the side as a Centipede came flying by me. I cursed again as the tail end slammed into me and sent me flying into a tree, no time to feel it however, the bug was already on top of me, diving out of the way I lashed out with my sword cutting the thing across it's side, and with a jump backwards I avoided it's bite before turning and running, giving your back up may be stupid, but stupidity has yet to truly fail me. Hearing it rushing behind me I ran straight for a tree, jumping just before I reached it, slamming my foot onto the bark I launched myself into the air, the monster slamming into the tree underneath me tipping the poor thing. The centipede however, had managed to stunned itself from the force of the blow.

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, I lifted my sword and stabbed it straight into the base of the it's neck before ripping the blade out and jumping away. I stared for a few seconds, and when it didn't move i out l let out a sigh of relief. Slapping myself couple of times before sheathing my blade and standing. I silently wished that I knew how to prepare it. after all Most forms of meat dropped from these creatures were edible if you knew how to cook. however I've never seen a creature quite like this before, so I Pulled out my journal I began to write down notes about the creature. With a nod of contentment i put the journal away and began on my way, Ironwood awaits.

 **Day 20  
**

 **====================================================================  
** after all this damn time I had found the city. I almost died more than once, but that was just par for the course, no what got to me is that it was a Daily occurrence! I shook my head and let the bad vibes all melt away, after all I was here! nothing to do now but walk. When i got close I was approached by a couple of guards. A couple of trolls, They looked me up and down before bored looks on their faces as they stared.

"What's za human like you doing here hm?" smiling i put my hand to my forehead in a two finger salute, my signature pose if I do say so myself.

"Derin Saxes wanderer, lover, and overall badass here to make your days awesome." The snort of disbelief came as expected, "and I just spent the last couple days trekking through the forest in an attempt to find the place called Ironwood, cause you know why not."

The stared at me, glanced at each other, and looked back at me.

"Well then "Badass" you can come in, we should be able to get you some food and clothes too. don't want you to die of starvation after all" Yes, that would be bad.

laughing I shook my head "if I came all this way, fought way too many things in twenty days, and survived death enough times to take a year off the back of my life... Then died of starvation please throw me into an unmarked grave. That would be pathetic." I said getting a laugh from the trolls who ushered me in. It took a couple of seconds before I was passed of too another set of guards who led me to some sort of mess hall, the food was most likely completely standard, but on my taste buds it was heaven, I'm man enough to admit that tears were shed that day. Not by me of course, but by the legions of women who would weep at seeing me so happy, yes only by them. But knowing that this was just for some random human who popped up starven and dirty, I couldn't help the smile that came over my face. And it was with this simple gesture that my life in Ironwood City had begun.

 **====================================================================  
** **Character Stats By the end of day 20**

 **Derin Saxes**  
 **[The Wanderer][The Bastard Son]**  
 **LvL 87**  
 **No Home King**

 **Race:Human**  
 **Blessing: Mark of Wandering** **Spirits**  
 **Class: Ranger**  
 **Class: Alchemist**

 **HP: 129(+220)(15.7 Hp per Hour Regen)**  
 **Mana: 90(10 per minute Regen)**

 **STR: 57**  
 **DEX: 315**  
 **AGI: 190**  
 **END:91**  
 **INT: 219**  
 **WIS: 79**  
 **CHA: 187**  
 **Unused points: N/A**

 **Fame(prestige): 110**  
 **Infamy: 10**

 **Traits**  
 **-** **-**

 **Wanderlust, Lustful, Suave, Happy, Simple, spiteful, King of beggars, gold tongued Serpent, Lonely, Kind, Regretful.**

 **Racial Traits  
** **====================================================================  
** **Human Perseverance(LvL Max)  
** **Adaptability(LvL Max)  
** **Disease Resist(LvL Max)  
**

 **Class Skills:**

 **====================================================================  
** **Plant identification (LvL 15)  
** **Stealth (LvL 20)  
** **Potion Creation (LvL 13)  
** **Poison Creation (** **LvL 8)  
** **Foraging(LvL 19)  
** **Camping(LvL 14)  
** **Hunting(LvL 7)  
** **Cooking (LvL 18)  
** **Trap Making(LvL 10)  
** **Sword Mastery(LvL 6)  
** **Bow Mastery (LvL 5)  
** **====================================================================  
** **A/N HELLO! So yeah this is my spin off story of** **Akallas Von Aerok's'Re: Gamer. He is responsible for mostly all of the world. Yeah I have an oc in his story and I thought, why not do a story about my oc? Well here we are. So PLEASE read and review and I will see you all next time TTFN ta ta for now**

 **(EDIT: 7/31/2018) General typos and erros fixed. And some scenes were expanded upon.**


	2. Eh its better reason then no reason

**A/N Hello! Hello! AND WELCOME BACK TO "Wandering Spirit" ok so to clear up some things. A) Derin is not [The Gamer] so while he has stats, perks, and skills he is unaware of this fact. Thus he is unable to level himself and any gamer things that happens will be for you guys, Derin will be unaware of it happening.B) If you were worried about it, this is all canon so said so by Akallas Von Aerok himself. SO without further ado.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I own only Derin Saxes, the character's are owned by Kishimoto and the world is owned by Akallas Von Aerok,( Naruto, and Re: Gamer respectively) Please support the official release.**_

 _"our real discoveries come from chaos, from going to the place that looks wrong, and stupid, and foolish"- Chuck Palahniuk_

 **Day: 24**

Do you remember that feeling of wonder you got when you were a child? That the world was so big that you never would be able to see all of it? What happened to the idea that even if you traveled for your entire life you'd never be able to see all there is? It shrivels up and dies, dragged into a back alley and beat down by the thing called life. You start to realize that the world is actually really small. Eventually even I began to lose the wonder of it all, after years of walking in an attempt to see everything, I had started to think that I had seen it all. But this city had managed to take that belief, tear it up and throw it into the trash. Trolls, Imps, Faze, Fairies! That wasn't even all of them. Now I'm man enough to admit that I locked myself away from the world for a day in order to process all of this. But I haven't seen all of the city, but in all honesty, I almost hoped I never would.

Walking down the street, I waved happily at the fairy that had sold bme some fruit yesterday, Ionia if I remembered correctly. I was never all that good with names, hell I forgot my brother's a couple of times in the past. Walking down the street, I noticed when the number of monsters began to diminish, and humans started to become and more and more common. It seemed that my "race" had gathered and secluded themselves, at least as much as they could considering that monsters surrounded them on all sides. I didn't blame them to be honest, you can't go your whole life being told that monsters would kill you on sight, and then having that be reinforced by the fact that monsters likely would kill you on sight most of the time. A shake of my head before I decided to go in, after all might as well pay a visit.

I pinched the bridge of my nose to try and filter out my annoyance, even though we were the most robust and hardy species, we had a tendency to fold whenever we were defeated. Still, even in the darkest of times we could bounce back and become a burning inferno. Until then we would lick our wounds liked kicked puppies. Walking towards the nearest person, I waved and he gave a small wave back, before taking the pipe out of his mouth and tapping it on the floor next to him.

"Howdy stranger, what brings you to this part of town?" He said lightly, a friendly smile on his face. I raised my eyebrow at his greeting, _"Howdy? Who says that anymore?"_ Shaking my head as it wouldn't due to get distracted, I took in a deep breath to center myself.

" Names Derin Saxes. I have a couple questions." Hearing this he moved his pipe back into his mouth and let it hang.

"Louie", he said simply before moving his hands in the universal motion for _ask away._

 _"_ How long have you been living here?"

Louie rubbed his chin in thought.

"I'd reckon... two months? Two and half?" I nodded, taking a seat on the ground next to him.

"So how long has this been a little human district?"

"Hm... How long has Ironwood had humans?" Setting down the pipe he stretched and leaned back, a lazy aura beginning to form around him, "It happens all the time, after all even in all human settlements you get divides and such, people who would rather be around people like them, then to be around new people."

"Yeah, I know that pretty well. You'll never see a noble interact with a peasant."

We shared a nod and stared towards the sky. "So, how long until you think people start to actually come together with the rest?"

"Eh? I don't know."

I stared.

He stared.

I continued to stare.

He winked.

I shook my head as I stood and cracked my back, "Well this just makes up my mind."

"Que?"

"I'm going to live here."

"Oh um... Sure, good for you?"

I felt my face go blank, "You didn't need to comment, just fade into the background as I come to terms with my extravagant plot that will shake the world to its core. Possibly inciting a revolution of concepts and ideals." Blank stare. "Don't worry, during my flashback of all the people who inspired me, I'll be sure to have you flash before my eyes."

"Umm, go get 'em tiger, I'll be rooting for you to, uh, win this... Yeah."

 **================================= Day 28 =====================================**

I held the bridge of my nose, trying hard to stem the headache forming. Damnit Cole your habits rubbed off on me. Silently shaking my fist to the sky, I looked down to the paperwork, there was a fair bit of it, so I had spent all of yesterday and today filling it out. I wanted to throw up, however I ignored it and forced myself to finish. Putting the final paper in the stack I flicked out my wrists trying to relieve them of that burning feeling they got after writing for too long. Standing up I grabbed the papers before stuffing them in the bag. Time to go and see to becoming a citizen.

Inside of the place I came face to face with the leader of the Oni race Shirou, he stared at me with a raised eyebrow, questioning why I was there. I reached into my bag and held up the citizenship papers. This caused him to let out an "oh" and take the papers from me. I followed him as he sat at a desk, it was just after school so I caught him by the school building(did he meet him at the school or are they IN the school?), he looked through my papers nodding his head every once in a while, seeming to finish up he turned to me.

"Alright everything seems to be in order, I'll be sure to bring this to Chief Ruto." He stood, following suitI reached out my hands.

"Thanks" I said happily and he raised an eyebrow at the action before reaching out and taking my hand.

"Odd. Most humans don't like touching monsters." At the mention of the other humans who lived in the town my smile turned to a frown.

"Well I hope to show to you that I am not like most humans."My voice was resolute, at least I hoped it was, it was hard to tell if he believed me or not.. "After all, I'm far too awesome for anyone else to be like me." I gave a final wave to the oni before I turned out and walked out of the building. The walk back to the inn was nice, purpose and resolve now filling me, all there was to do now was wait for Chief into the dining area I smiled brightly at the barmaid Iris, she was an elf with short dark blue hair, and, well, a great body, like most elves were known to have. Unlike most elves that I would have tried something with, she was only half elf, her other half was orcish,from her father... Olur... And he did not like me one bit. Still Iris was nice enough that the constant threats of mutilation and castration almost didn't bother me.

...Almost.

Walking up to the bar, Iris sent me a shy little smile., "So Iris" I lightly asked,causing her to fully look at me, "What's today's special?" ,

Her smile grew brighter as she looked over the menu, "Well if you came earlier you could've had some eggs, I mean you can still have some but now it's gonna take a little longer to make. However right now we're serving a nice sandwich composed of beef, lettuce with various spices and such."

"Well could you toast the bread and put the egg on the toasted bread?" I asked and she nodded before moving into the kitchen. Iris was a bit shy, due to not knowing many people as her family was constantly moving around, and the fact that her father was an actually intimidating orc that could and would rip your face off if you talked to his daughter or, lord forbid his wife, probably didn't help. But if you could get her talking about food or archery then she could go on for hours about it. It was cute actually. Suddenly I felt a hand wrap around the back of my shirt before lifting me clean off the floor.

"I thought I told you to find another Inn human." The voice growled out and I smiled nervously. I was six foot two inches a respectable height, however the Orc holding me was a whopping seven feet eleven inches, and he was layered in muscle.

"Oh, C'mon Olur I'm not doing anything wrong." I said with my arms crossed and eyebrow raised, this would look better if I wasn't suspended in the air. He growled at me which was cut off by a wooden spoon flying out of the kitchen smacking Olur in the face. A voice rang out following said instrument of battle.

"Put Derin down Olur, I already told you we're not kicking him out!" This caused me to smile and look towards the kitchen.

"Why not!"

"Because he pays his rent-on time, and it would be oh, I don't know, not polite?" Olur stared meaningfully at the window leading to the kitchen.

"Thanks Sabrina, for a second there I thought the old man was gonna toss me on my ass!" I said before another spoon came crashing into my face which caused me to grab it in pain.

"Language young man"

"I'm twenty two!" I whined, Sabrina coming out of the kitchen,

"And I'm older than you, so listen to me."

"Fine _mooom"_ I drawled out as Olur dropped me onto the barstool. It was at that moment Iris came out and gave me the food, which got a smile to come across my face. She set the plate in front of me and I thanked her with a smile before digging in. Iris stayed and we started to have a pleasant conversation.

"They're good for each other aren't they?" Sabrina said lightly which got a grunt from Olur. She smiled at her long-time husband, "Oh come on Olur, you knew this day would come up eventually" she said, causing Olur to sigh.

"Yeah I know... But just because he gets along with her doesn't mean they'll become involved... It doesn't damnit." he growled, more to himself then his wife which caused Sabrina to giggle at him.

"You're a big softy, you act so tough but your wrapped around your daughter's little finger" she teased, which caused the Orc to blush at her words, putting her hand on his cheek patting it a couple of times, "Don't worry Olur I'm sure your precious daughter will never forget her daddy." A growl before she delivered the Coup de grace. "I mean he's pretty good looking, just imagine how cute our grandbabies will be"

At first Olur nodded, agreeing with his wife at first, after a second though he began to slow down before he froze as if only now realizing what she had said. A second passed, he stood completely motionless. Soon red came to his face and he roared out "Human!" before charging towards me, I yelped before bolting of the chair.

"Im castrating you right now!" He yelled, I yelped before diving to the side, avoiding his hands as he tried to grab me.

"Why? What did I do?"

"You don't need to know! Now die!"

Sabrina couldn't help it as she started loudly laughing, ignoring her daughter who was trying to figure out exactly what happened. Getting her laughter under control, she put her hand on her daughters' shoulder, "Don't worry sweetie your mom just went a bit too far with a joke."

Hearing this Iris just blankly stared at her mother, who smiled cheekily in return.

============================== **Day 30** ============================

Today I would be meeting with Chief Ruto, apparently he had some interest in me, something about a bit of a special position due to my experience. Following Shirou into the building that housed the SS ranked troll I couldn't help the small bead of sweat that rolled down my forehead, while I wasn't worried about him attacking me for no reason, it didn't mean I wasn't worried about the man who could end me with a flick of the wrist. Cole was a S-ranker, but even with that knowledge, I felt no reassurance, even Cole wouldn't stand much of a chance against the man.

"So" Chief Ruto began, causing my head to snap in his direction a bit too fast, grabbing my neck I let out a hiss of pain, however Ruto ignored it and continued on "Shirou here tell me that you want to join our city."

"Oh yeah I would like to do that." I said still spinning my neck slightly in order to relieve the pain

"Why?" Ah why, here it was again, the most simple of words, with some of the most diverse of meanings.

"Well at first I just wanted to come here to see the monster city you know, i heard a lot about you guys in my travels." I said simply and Ruto nodded at this, however I wasn't finished, "I spent a couple days just walking around admiring the fact that it was a _Monster_ town however then I went to where the humans are" At this my stopped speaking as my jaw locked for a second however I shook my head and continued.

"Well in all honesty, I've never really had a place that I could call my home. As long as me and my brother were ok then anywhere would really do... But my brother wanted me to settle somewhere and I was like, why not be a part of history of a monster village to house one of the only SS ranked beings in the entire world, so I'm trying to settle here."

"So, the entire logic behind you moving here, is that it sounded like a fun time?" I scratched the back of my head at the blunt way he explained my reasoning.

"Well when you put it like that it sounds stupid... But that is the long and short of it."

Chief Ruto stared, long and hard, for a bit I was worried that he was going to attempt to implode my organs, a bigger part of me worried he _could_ actually do that if he tried, before he just chuckled. Not a roar of laughter, nor a sarcastic laugh, just a mildly amused chuckle as if I told him a pun. Hey laughter was good, better than organ implosions anyways.

"Of all the half-baked ideas I've heard since becoming chief, that's a pretty funny one."

I gave a nervous smile as I waited for him to continue.

"Onto to business, would you like to be a scout?" I stared blankly at him "After all, it's not many days we find someone who's traversed just about every single type of land, has been in every single major settlement, and is a human." I smirked at this.

"Well when you put it like that, I _am_ pretty awesome huh?" A raised eyebrow caused me to cough nervously, "I mean, yeah a scouting position sounds great, never was one for city life anyways."

"Good. First however, you're going to Iskan." He said and I tilted my head

"What for?" I was nervous as to who this Iskan was, and what he was going to do to me, Ruto's grin seemed to grow a bit as he spoke the next words.

"Combat assessments."

Standing in front of the troll I kept my stance rigid and my posture as good as it could, Iskan seemed to nod at my efforts before looking at the sword on my side.

"A sword eh? Where's your shield?" He asked lightly, I swallowed a bit of air before speaking.

"A shield only slows me down sir, I'd much rather dodge." Iskan nodded at me, he was tapping a wooden stick into his open palm. He hummed at me and I was getting more nervous by the second.

"Well if you want to be useful to Ironwood City then you can't die, if you get hit you die and since you prefer to dodge to blocking... Well you'd have to be pretty good at dodging, so Dodge!" And suddenly he lashed out at me, I tried to lean back, however due to the surprise of the blow, and how fast Iskan had swung the stick it smashed into my chin. I fell to the floor groaning in pain, Iskan came forward and knelt down his voice a growl

"Don't worry human, it gets better", stabbing the stick into the ground next to me, "soon your body will start to numb the pain and you won't be able to feel anything." I couldn't help the small whimper that escaped, I was never a fighter, not truly at least. I didn't have honor, didn't care to improve beyond where I was. I'd much rather talk my way out of a situation, but now that talking was taken away from me, I couldn't help but to think that I had made a mistake, Iskan's laugh didn't help at all.

"Welcome to hell human."

And this was how my Citizenship, Training, and Recruitment at Ironwood City had started. All because I had to talk to some old bastard named Louie, and had to get a fly up my ass about how humans acted. Standing up I let out the breath I was holding, glaring at Iskan I bit my lip, I wouldn't allow this to stop me, with a roar I threw myself back into training. After all,

 **Character Stats By the end of day 30**

 **Derin Saxes**

 **[The Wanderer][The Bastard Son]**

 **LvL 89**

 **No Home King**

 **Race:Human**

 **Blessing: Mark of Wandering Spirits**

 **Class: Ranger**

 **Class: Alchemist**

 **HP: 129(+220)(15.7 Hp per Hour Regen)**

 **Mana: 90(10 per minute Regen)**

 **STR: 60**

 **DEX:315**

 **AGI:190**

 **END:94**

 **INT: 219**

 **WIS: 80**

 **CHA:187**

 **Unused points: N/A**

 **Fame(prestige): 115**

 **Infamy: 10**

 **Traits**

 **Wanderlust, Lustful, Suave, Happy, Simple, spiteful, King of beggars, gold tongued Serpent, Lonely, Kind.**

 **Racial Traits**

 **Human Perseverance(LvL Max)**

 **Adaptability(LvL Max)**

 **Disease Resist(LvL Max)**

 **Class Skills:**

 **Plant identification (LvL 15)**

 **Stealth (LvL 20)**

 **Potion Creation (LvL 13)**

 **Poison Creation (LvL 8)**

 **Foraging(LvL 19)**

 **Camping(LvL 14)**

 **Hunting(LvL 7)**

 **Cooking (LvL 18)**

 **Trap Making(LvL 10)**

 **Sword Mastery(LvL 6)**

 **Bow Mastery (LvL 5)**

 **Basic Skills:**

 **Dodge(LvL 10)**

 **Block(LvL 5)**

 **Pain resistance(LvL 17)**

 **True Grit(LvL Max)**

 **True Grit- The ability to force yourself to move through pain, LvL Max, You can force yourself to move through pain however, you suffer many debuffs, and you cannot take much pain, this skill cannot be improved through normal means.**

 **A/N CUT THAT'S A WRAP. SO with this Derin has begun his journey to become someone important. Whether or not he becomes someone important is up to Akallas Von Aerok SO I will see you all next time, TTFN ta ta for now. OH and if your wondering why new skill are popping up, that's because I will reveal the skill Derin has, as they become relevant.**

 **EDIT: 8/3/2018 1 am: As I read through this chapter I am appalled by the filth, I had to purge it three times before the trauma stopped.**


	3. First mission

**A/N Hello! Hello! AND WELCOME BACK TO "The Wandering Spirit" So the last two chapters were used to do some character setup on Derin's character, and so set up some of the characters around him. So Iris, Olur, Sabrina, Louie, And the random cussing guy are going to be re-appearing characters. Maybe I'll even bring Cole? And maybe even Imra? Who knows, not even I, finally I will reveal more and more about Derin's stats each chapter, I hope. BUT Without FURTHER ADO (World still owned by Akallas von Aerok in his Re: Gamer Series check it out.**

 **Disclaimer~ I own nothing ~w~**

 _"If you win, you LIVE. If you lose, you DIE. If you don't fight, you can't WIN"-Eren Jaeger_

 **Day 33**

 **"** ow...Ow...Ow" I moaned out every few seconds as I tried to get the ache in my arms to subside. It was moments like this that I wished I had some magical ability that would make it so that any pain I felt would go away really quickly... Ha like anything like that existed. So I was instead left with the bruises and aches that training with Iskan had left me with. I groaned out loud again only for a hand to pick me up by the collar, looking at the owner I gave my best smile to him

"Oh hey Olur, what's up?" I asked and the man slipped a bowl of food to where my head just was,

"Eat this." He said firmly, "It'll help you get your strength back." Hearing this caused me to chuckle at the Orc

"Oh Olur! I knew you cared for me. Underneath that cold exterior is a nice man huh?" I teased, however Olur simply rolled his eyes before slapping the back of my head

"Don't push it human." And with that he went back into the kitchen. I smiled as I stared at where the man disappeared to, shaking my head I grabbed the spoon and brought it to my mouth and took a bite... Only to nearly cough it up, oh god this wasn't right, the texture was slimy so swallowing it was horrible. Not only that but the taste was so strong that I wanted to barf, WAY to bitter

"OH GOD THIS TAKES LIKE SHIT!" I shouted out and heard a roaring laugh from the kitchen, I glared at the door "FUCK YOU OLD MAN!" Which only made the laughter louder, I grumbled to myself, however I took another spoonful, cause while it tasted terrible, I could feel the aches and pains going away from it, or maybe that was just me going numb? Meh better safe than sorry. Eating the next spoonful I shivered, why did anything that helped you have to taste like shit?

 **Day 34**

Practice makes perfect... "Fuck whoever said that." I groaned as I laid on the floor, Iskan had deemed me ready to join a squad, and right now my squad leader had sent all of his underlings on me, to "Initiate" me as they said. However I wasn't the only one on the ground, as there were three other bodies laying next to me. one orc, a troll, and a elf. Finally our leader was a troll, however he had not taken part of the fight, so he was perfectly fine. Looking at him I made sure to let my displeasure known in the form of a glare. The troll however shrugged it off and I sighed.

"In the past two days, my ass had been kicked worse than in the past twenty years." That wasn't completely true but I didn't need them knowing that

"Well you put up a good fight, hell one on one you might be the strongest out of us, besides the captain of course." The elf, who was a guy named Airdan, tried to comfort me I however grunted I didn't really fight 'fair' however judging from their smiles, even when I threw dirt in their eyes, they didn't mind at all. The only other troll in our division spoke up a huge smile on her face, yeah her face she was a female named Talisa, I was surprised at first, that they allowed females to fight as my home village did not. The right hook I got for assuming it was the same was enough to make it so that those thoughts were stowed deep, DEEP away.

"Hell if this is the worst ass kicking you got, you could go far" she said and I laughed

"I ain't much of a fighter" which was true, I never did like to fight, however trouble seemed to find me no matter where I went, and Cole said that I had a 'battle mode,' but I could never figure out what he meant. "But I'm one hell of a lover" I said proudly, hey I'm pretty sure that it's true, I never really stuck around to figure out the truth of said statement. But I am like ninety-nine percent sure that I am one hell of a lover.

"I'll have to take you up on that later" She said and I let out a loud laugh, which she joined in on.

"You shouldn't talk about the art of love making so openly like that." Came another voice it was the Orc and he seemed to have a blush on his face, his name was Ulag and like I said earlier he was an orc but he was an... Odd orc, he was short like a dwarf yet was an orc, not only that but he was really, really shy. And had some confidence issues, all in all he was a strange one. Smiling I started to stand up

"Oh c'mon Ulag we're just joking around, unless you don't like the image of a certain troll dancing nude? At least with anybody besides you?" I teased and the Orc just blushed and walked away I bit my lip to prevent a roar of laughter that threatened to come out. Turning to my captain my smile died and I stared at him

"So you wanna go to, Or are we done?" I asked simply however the old troll simply shook his head

"Nah it wouldn't be fair, plus I already know who would win." The old troll stated simply and I let a sinister smile spread across my face

"Oh, and who would that be?" I didn't just fight the entire squad to be told I would lose to the captain what was he like S-ranked or something? However a shrug was the only answer that I received. The troll walked in front of us all, his aura completely changing as he stood in front of all of us. He spoke loudly authority clear in his voice

"Alright listen up!" And just like that everyone one else was by my side, their posture was firm, stances tight, exactly as soldiers should be, I decided to follow their example as my posture straightened I held my head high. "Alright as you all are well aware we got a new soldier, and with him now officially a member it's time for our first mission." He declared and I wanted to question the wisdom of going on a mission, however I kept my mouth shut, hey I was never one to rock the boat, plus if captain thought we were ready, well he was the captain for a reason.

"So you lot have the rest of the day off, I'll be going to talk to Candy in order to learn where we are going." He said and we all saluted him, he nodded at this display a smile coming to his face. "Alright you all are dismissed"

With that we dropped the soldier act, I let out a groan and rubbed my shoulder, however I was pretty much fine already, I always healed fast, not crazily fast but quicker than most. I waved to my squad getting a punch from Talisa, and a handshake for Airdan, however Ulag was still blushing over what I had said earlier and I just pat the orc's head before walking off. I had a mission to prepare for.

 **Day 35**

Oh tree's how I missed you, your blandness, and how every single tree seemed to look alike, truly I couldn't imagine anywhere else to be, oh wait yes I could... Literally anywhere else, anywhere... Well except a desert but that don't matter too much right now. But no matter how dull it was I kept my guard up, no telling what was around us, might even see some of those giant centipedes... Uh they have way to many legs for it to be ok. Shaking off those thoughts I looked around the forest, curious if we'd run into any more of those bandit groups.

 **[Hunting Check=Pass]**

I held up my hand with a quick "wait" my squad stopped and looked at me,

"what is it?" Captain asked as I walked in front of us

"Look around, something's not right" I said and the captain looked at me with a raised eyebrow however he motioned for me to continue. "Look at the tree's their branches have been broken," I got a disinterested look, "look a lot of branches in the area are broken, yet if you look at the floor their isn't any left, which means an animal didn't do this because that would mean they would be on the floor." This actually got captain interested in what I was saying.

"Not only that but there are quite a few old bloodstains left, yet no bodies, this alone isn't much, but the amount that I have seen isn't normal for any predator, not to mention that we haven't come across any dens,"

"So what do you think that means Derin?"

"That means that someone is living around here." Suddenly I heard the sound of something cutting through the air, looking up my eyes widened at the arrow flying at my face

 **[Dex Check=Semi-pass]**

I bent to the side the arrow cutting into my cheek, I heard a shout of pain behind me, I turned quickly to see that Airdan was hit in the shoulder by the arrow. Drawing my sword I jumped back to my group, keeping an eye to the woods for any other arrows

"Ok I got an idea" I spoke up and Captain grunted "Captain I have a smoke bomb once I drop it, grab Airdan and we make a break for it" I said calmly my hand slowly reaching into my pocket, the Captain nodded his head and scooted towards Airdan, reaching into my pouch, grasping the bomb I waited. The silence was oppressive almost in it's feeling, suddenly another arrow flew towards us, I lifted the smoke bomb, and the field exploded with smoke covering everything.

My feet pounded into the floor as I heard everyone running with me, arrows flew at us, and by the amount flying by I guessed there was about ten archers. Suddenly the Captain let out a grunt as he fell to the ground, seeing this I reached out and grabbed Ular and Talisa, yanking both of them we flew into a bush. Hiding in the bush for a bit, it took a little while but soon the arrows stopped, Ulag made to move however I held him down shaking my head. He wanted to argue however a sound stopped that from happening.

A group of humans walked out from the forest and surrounded captain, I let a tiny intake of breath at the sight, they had rope in their hands it didn't take a genius to figure out what they were

" _slavers"_ I hissed out and Talisa looked at me

" _how do you know?"_ She whispered to me and I merely sighed

" _I've ran into them before, I know how they act"_ it sucked, humanity was always doing things that made us look like asses. Looking up I noticed a low hanging branch grabbing onto it I motioned for them to stay hidden before I pulled myself up. Using the thick branches to my advantage I managed to slink my way until I was just over them. I could hear them speak however I ignored that in favor of counting their numbers.

' _it seems that there are ten archers as I guessed but not only that, but another fifteen warriors. Twenty five in total.'_ I slowly drew my sword careful not to make a sound. Twisting it around in my head, I slowly took in a breath

 **[Combat Mode=Deactivated... Activating combat mode**  
 **Processing...**  
 **Processing...**  
 **Conditions have been met; Combat mode = Activated. taking all of CHA points and converting it into all other stats, +31 to all stats while combat mode is enabled.]**

 **[HP BUFFED 129(+220)(+100)=649]**  
 **[MP BUFFED 90(+20)= 110]**

 **New Stats**

 **STR:60(+31)= 91**  
 **DEX:315(+31)= 346**  
 **AGI:190(+31)= 221**  
 **END:94(+31)= 125**  
 **INT:219(+31)= 250**  
 **WIS:80(+31)= 111**  
 **CHA:187(-187)= 0**

Opening my eyes, I felt the world slow around me holding my sword in a reverse grip I braced my legs, and jumped  
=========================================

It was a good day for one Emile Whitehorn, breakfast today was especially good, really should thank the chef for that, and he felt he had done better in practice. Yes while Emile was no big player in the game of life, he was content with what he head. And add onto the fact that they were about to catch a troll, probably from that gods be damned ironwood clan, today was truly a good day. This was the last thought Emile had before he was laying on the floor head separated from his body, the very last thought he had was a simple...

" _what was that?"_

The rest of the men turned when they heard a thump on the floor and they were shocked the and a lone man stood there sword in hand

 **[Intimidate check= Fail]**

"Oi kill the fucker!" Someone shouted out and that was when Derin exploded into action, he flew forward towards the nearest archer slashing him across the chest, Derin spun around him grabbing the man by the collar and throwing him into another archer who was trying to put a arrow to the string, ducking under a sword swing Derin stabbed the man in the knee causing the man to fall, after wards Derin spun stabbing someone behind him in the abdomen, twisting around he let the man take a sword strike to the back. Letting go of his sword Derin darted forward twisting along the Arrow shot at him, he grabbed the boy before yanking causing the man to fall forward, flipping over the man, Derin caught him by the throat with the string of the bow before pulling- _hard-_ I heard him gasp as the bow string dug into his throat. Letting go of the bow Derin grabbed a pair of Arrows from the quiver before dashing forward.

Deflecting a sword with the arrow Derin stabbed the man in the wrist causing him to drop his sword grabbing the blade and used it block another strike, using the arrow in his left hand he stabbed the man in front him in the throat, leaning back he avoided the stab that would have hit him in the head letting go of the arrow he grabbed the man's arm before forcing him to stab his friend, spinning the blade Derin slashed both of the before falling to the floor and rolling backwards in order to keep his momentum. Derin rolled up and used his sword to deflect the arrow shot at him into another man, ducking low Derin stabbed a man in the foot, before elbowing him in the throat, he left the man to drown in his own blood. By now everyone was beginning to panic as this man was destroying them.

It had been only a minute since he jumped in and they were already down by ten men. Some had begun to run however this man, no monster, was chasing them down cutting the to death. Their leader was the first to die, so they had absolutely nothing they could do, so they did the only thing that seemed logical...

They threw down their weapons.

And they surrendered.

Derin stopped when he noticed that the rest of them had dropped their his eyes narrowed, however his body was already calming down ' _shit'_ was all Derin could think as the last man dropped his weapon

 **[CONDITIONS NO LONGER MET; Combat Mode= Deactivated Exhausted Soul Debuff –20 to all stats but CHA]**

It took everything I had not to collapse after the adrenaline left my veins. I was breathing in rather deeply, however I walked over to where my sword was pulling it out of the man it was stuck in I raised it and pointed it at the men. I did my best to give the most intimidating glare I could

" **leave and tell your friends what happened here, because if you ever come back. I will kill you all"** and I could, I could kill every single one of them, even though my body was exhausted and I wanted to pass out I would still be able to take them, especially since they would need to grab their weapons.

 **[Intimidation check= pass]**

They shot off like the bats of hell were chasing them and I let out a sigh

 **[+ 20 Fame]**  
 **[+15 Infamy]**

Cracking my neck I turned around to see that Talisa was staring at me with her eyes wide, her jaw dropped. I walked up to her and shrugged my shoulders, however she punched me in the shoulder causing me to wince painfully. She noticed this

"Sorry" she said and I waved her off before walking towards however she wasn't done "how are you that strong?" She asked and I raised an eyebrow at her, "I mean if you trained hard enough you could be S ranked! Hell if you really trained by the time your thirty your could be an SS ranker!" That was an over exaggeration, a big one. However if I did train like crazy maybe one day I could be a S ranker, never SS I didn't have the lifespan for that. Cause for how much I prided myself on being anything but a normal human, I was still _human_ at the end of the day, I had no special skills or powers that would make it so I could be strong. I didn't have anything going for me, at the end of the day I would most likely only live to be about seventy if I was lucky as hell then I would die. And all that I did would be forgotten...

"I don't want to be S ranked" I said simply and Talisa's jaw dropped at the statement

"Who doesn't want to be S ranked! That's like amazing" it was true, s ranked battle were amazing terrifying things... But that wasn't the life I wanted

"Because..." A smirk formed on my face "I'm a lover not a fighter" And at that Talisa couldn't help the roar of laughter that came forward. Shaking my head I turned and walked over to Ulag who was checking up on the Captain and Airdan

"How they doing.?" I asked lightly and Ulag gulped slightly and me, it kinda hurt that he was scared of me however I sucked it up,

"Well Derin , they are fine and it seems your going to pass out."

"What?"

"Yeah the arrows were coated with a slow acting sleep poison, the captain took about sixteen which speed up the effects, you however only got cut across the cheek. So the poison should be taking hold in three... Two..." Suddenly I felt a wave of exhaustion crash into me, I took a couple of steps forward trying to stay awake, however I slowly fell backwards, all I could mutter out was a simple

"What a shitty first mission" and then the nothing

 **Character Stats By the end of day 35**

 **Derin Saxes**  
 **[The Wanderer]** **[The Bastard Son]**  
 **LvL** **89**  
 **No Home King**

 **Race:Human**  
 **Blessing: Mark** **of Wandering Spirits**  
 **Class: R** **anger**  
 **Class: Alchemist**

 **HP: 129(+220)(15.7 Hp per Hour Regen)**  
 **Mana: 90(10 per minute Regen)**

 **STR: 61**  
 **DEX:315**  
 **AGI:194**  
 **END:95**  
 **INT: 219**  
 **WIS: 80**  
 **CHA:1** **87**  
 **Unused points: N/A**

 **Fame(prestige): 135**  
 **Infamy: 25**

 **Traits**  
 **-**

 **Wanderlust, Lustful, Suave, Happy, Simple, spiteful, King of beggars, gold tongued Serpent, Lonely, Kind.**

 **Racial Traits**  
 **-**  
 **Human** **Perseverance(LvL Max)**  
 **Adaptability** **(LvL Max)**  
 **Disease Resist(** **LvL Max)**  
 **_**

 **Class Skills:**

 **Plant identification (LvL 15)**  
 **Stealt** **h (LvL 20)**  
 **Potion Creation (LvL 13)**  
 **Poison Creation (** **LvL 8)**  
 **Foraging(** **LvL 19)**  
 **Camping(** **LvL 14)**  
 **Hunting(** **LvL 7)**  
 **Cooking (** **LvL 18)**  
 **Trap Making(** **LvL 10)**  
 **Sword Mastery(** **LvL 6)**  
 **Bow Mastery (** **LvL 5)**  
 **_**  
 **Basic Skills:**

 **Dodge(LvL 10)**  
 **Block(** **LvL 5)**  
 **Pain resistance(** **LvL 17)**  
 **True Grit(** **LvL Max)**  
 **_**  
 **Unique Skills**

 **Combat Mode(LvL 2)**

 **A/N WELP ANOTHER CHAPTER DOWN, please leave a nice review and I will see you all next time TTFN ta ta for now**


	4. Shocks Surprises and a bit of a reveal

**A/N Hello! Hello! AND WELCOME BACK TO "The Wandering Spirit." Last time there was a big fight and this chapter will have NO FIGHTING. Sorry, however I decided to use this chapter dedicated strictly to character development. Finally the world belongs to Akallas Von Aerok; in his Re: Gamer series. SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO**

 _"If you fell down yesterday, stand up today"- H. G. Wells_

 **Day ?**

 **...**

 _Grunts and pants echoed throughout the room, the labored breath that could only be linked to the sacred art of lovemaking. Staring into the eyes that looked back at me with an emotion that could only be absolute love. I leaned down planting a soft kiss on her lips in an attempt to tell her with action what words could not... I don't think I succeeded_

 _"Derin." Her voice gasped out, I didn't answer immediately however I merely took a second to inhale her scent, as if I was attempting to memorize it._

 _"Yes, Elizabeth?" I asked spent from the act that we had just finished._

 _"Stay with me..." She said it so quietly I almost didn't hear it, I didn't answer at first, how could I? This was a request that would change my life forever, however looking into her eyes, I felt a want... No that's not right, it was a need to agree, to stay here with her. She was my better half, she made me become a better person just by being near her, at this moment I could see nothing wrong with staying._

 _"…" My mouth went dry as I tried to speak the words that I swore long ago I'd never say,_

 _"Please Derin... I love you, I need you here with me." Something snapped inside of me, I closed my eyes and pressed my forehead to hers. Wishing so slightly that I could see what would happen to us if we stayed together._

 _"Alright..." I spoke up surprising myself at how content I felt in saying that. "I'll stay with you, only if you promise to stay with me." Her eyes filled with tears but also with joy, she cupped my face, as if to check if was real or not. Pulling my face down she placed a gently kiss onto my lips. Laying down I resolved to just hold her..._

 _In that moment I was truly happy..._

 _It wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep, I however wasn't able to fall asleep. Standing up I walked over to her window and opened it up before leaning my upper body out of it. I stared off into space looking at the moon, reaching my hand up I held it out trying to grab the moon, I closed my hand over the moon, however when I turned it to me and opened, the moon was not within my grasp. I let out a sigh, I must be three different kinds of crazy to say what I just said. Walking over to the bedside I grabbed my gear. Slipping it on I looked back at her, sadness filled my entire being. Part of me wanted to stay. A big part, however looking at the moon one last time, I couldn't, I would be unhappy, and I would force that on her, and she in no way deserve anything less than the best. Grabbing a piece of paper from the desk pushed up against the wall. I wrote down a little note, an apology, and an explanation,_

 _"Sorry that I'm not there_  
 _I don't expect forgiveness nor do I want you to wait for me._  
 _Find a man who can be better for you than ever could_  
 _As for me? Well I'll be chasing after that horizon,_  
 _Hunting for the end of that rainbow_  
 _Finding a way into the sky and going to the center of the earth_  
 _I hope you find happiness_  
 _~Derin Saxes"_

 _Folding the note I left it on her desk, walking to the door I took one last look at the woman who would forever hold my heart, I opened the door and stepped out, closing it behind me I took one last deep breath looked up to the moon one last time, and left._

 **Day 38**

 **...**

Slowly my eyes opened as I awoke from slumber. Groggily Sitting up I cracked my neck, thinking about the dream I let out a deep sigh. I loved that woman, more than I ever could begin to understand, however I couldn't bring myself to be chained down. I was young, and a fool, hell I still am a fool... Maybe by saying that I was actually wise? Getting dressed I slipped out of the Inn. It was early, much earlier than most people would care to be awake hell the sun was barely coming up. But whenever that dream came around, I found that I couldn't sleep as much as I liked. So I did what felt natural to me, I left the town, I didn't go to far, just far enough that I couldn't see the town. Climbing up the tree I sat down on a branch, the wind swept through my hair. I need to find a way to get in contact with Cole, after all he will probably come here himself, I shuddered lightly Cole was a good man, however he absolutely hated a lot of monsters, as a group of them killed his wife, that was around the time that he had got injured... Huh I should have probably ask about that next time I see him. Feeling something hit the back of my head, I turned and saw Talisa standing there her red hair tied behind her head into a bun, which I raised an eyebrow at, however I dropped off of the tree landing right in front of her. Waving a hand I smiled

"What's up Talisa?" I asked lightly however the punch I got surprised me "Ow, ow, ow" I grunted in pain caused me to fall to my knees, "I'm pretty sure that I didn't do anything to deserve that" I moaned getting a shrug from Talisa

"Oh you didn't just felt like punching you." I gave her a dry look which she ignored, however she sat down leaning against a tree; staring so intensely that I swore I was going to burst into a ball of fire, which would hurt quite a bit more then being punched in the stomach.

"Ummm, You need something?" I asked sitting down legs crossed to which she grunted

"I can't figure you out." She said crossing her arms and I raised an eyebrow

"Meaning?"

"You have potential." She said calmly startling me, "Hell if you truly tried you can probably hit SS- Rank-" it was at this point I cut her off

"No that's not true" I said simply and she raised an eyebrow leading me to sigh "Look you are right about the whole S-rank thing. If I trained my ass off, one day I could be S-ranked. But SS? Never"

"What makes you say that?"

"I'm only human" I started out which confused the hell out of Talisa, "If I'm lucky, and don't die in battle, I might be able to live to about seventy years old." Standing up I brushed my pants off "And humans are not like elves, or trolls, or imps, or any other creatures that exist. We don't live to be hundreds of years old, and If we do get to a hundred? our bodies can't perform at the same rate" I grabbed a stick swinging it around a couple of times,

"If I trained as hard as I could. I might make it to S, however I would likely be about forty years old by then, and after forty well I'm gonna start getting to old to fight." I said lowly and I heard Talisa sigh at this.

"Yeah.. I guess your right, but why don't you try anyways?" She said and this caused me to laugh pitifully

"I'm not chief Ruto, I'm not Shirou, or Senna, or even Candy!" I exclaimed "I'm not special, I'm just some run of the mill human who got caught up with a bunch of special people, what do I have to offer getting to S? Nothing, nothing that we don't already have. So instead of becoming strong I decided to do something else."

"What is that?"

"I want to be known across the world, I want to be respected to be important, but not for the amazing amount of strength I have, or the fact that I can blow away oceans, mountains, or anything like that. But just be renowned for being the best human I can be." I said simply and Talisa snorted at this causing me to sigh out

"What does it even mean to be the best human around?" She asked lightly a laugh and the edge of her voice. I looked up staring at the sky, after a while I simply shrugged at her question

"I don't know... But that's what I want to find out" Talisa stared at me for a while however she sighed

"Man, I bet you wish you weren't human, I mean If you were something like an elf, then you would have the time to be whatever you want" She said and I stared at the sky for while. However I shook my head after a while.

"No, I wouldn't say that I want to be anything other than human" I said simply which seemed to confuse Talisa

"Why not? You humans are the naturally weakest race, you guys just have numbers to make up for that," she shrugged as if forgetting the fact that I was human, "if a lone human and a troll met each other in the woods, then the troll would obviously win." She said and I scowled for a second however a smile formed on my face.

"True human's are naturally the weakest race, we aren't born with affinity towards magic, nor can we promote, or evolve. We don't fit anywhere naturally and yes, if a troll and human met in the woods, the human would die." I spun around pointing at straight at Talisa's face

"And what we have accomplished as a species honestly does not make any sense at all. But that's the beauty of humanity, We are not born with anything, so we learn to do everything, if a human and a troll meet in the forest then obviously the human would lose, but that's why human's learned to carry bombs! We are the weakest when we fight fair, but that's why we never fight fair!" I declared all this proudly, and Talisa stared at me with awe in her eyes, I was made chief of the village and the world carried on with rainbows always in the sky, and unicorns coming down and blessing all of us...

…

…

Pfft yeah right

In reality Talisa didn't look at me in awe, she laughed, a lot, I stared blankly at her, and once she finally managed to calm down I said

"Ha ha ha. Fake laugh, hiding real pain."  
============================================================================

I cracked my neck as I stared at the older human across from me, he was looking at me with an impassive look, I looked back with an equally impassive look for a while that's how it was, after he invited me into his house, his wife brought in some tea and set it on the table in between us. I sat staring at him, he sat staring at me. A staring contest that no one declared but one that we both agreed to.

…

…

…

…

He looked away first reaching out to grab his tea, I allowed a small smile form as I reached down and grabbed my tea. Picking it up I took a little drink, and did my best to hide my dislike of the brew, didn't want to be rude after all. Putting the cup down I let out the breath of hot air that the tea left. Looking Louie,

"You were right" I said simply and he raised an eyebrow "humans are born talentless, we can't naturally do anything" and he nodded his head, his face showed a sad sign of resignation, "But..." Surprise showed on his face, "that doesn't make it so that we can't do anything, we can be strong, we just have to be willing to try." I said and he laughed lightly,

"Well that's a thought, but are you sure it's right?" He asked simply I however scoffed

"I wouldn't have bother of telling you this at all if I didn't have faith in my words" I wouldn't have, if I honestly didn't believe that then I would not have bothered to come here and tell him that.

"Ok, well why did you tell me? After all I don't think you need my approval" he said lightly and I nodded at that

"...you are one of the reasons that I decided to stay, I thought to talk to you... It only seemed right." I said closing an eye in thought, it was odd, how I came to this guy why? To prove him wrong? To rub it in his face that I was going to become something? I don't really know, Louie seemed to realize this and he put down his cup.

"I suppose it doesn't matter too much, after all you seem to want to be something so bad that you don't care what others think." He stood up planting a firm hand on my shoulder "You can be something, you have a fire in you, but be careful not to burn those around you." That was a serious message, however I simply smiled and stood up before clapping my hand on his shoulder,

"Don't worry about it so much, I know what I'm doing" I said simply the man looked a bit worried, however he just waved it off, I stood up and punched the man lightly in the chest "I'll see you later old man" This caused the man to groan,

"Look I know I have white hair, but im only thirty seven" he moaned out and I sucked in a deep breath, taking a couple of steps back I opened the front door and looked back at him,

"I am so sorry for you" and with that I closed the door and left, Louie stood there for a little while, staring at the door, before looking at my cup "He didn't even finish his tea."

 **Day 39**

 **...**

Ah trees, how i love you, you always look so similar and you make the greatest place to tie someone up to... Praise the tree am I right? Jokes aside I should be worried. Waking up with nothing but boxers and the wind to cover your form... Tied to a tree... Upside down... Yeah most people would be worried right about now huh? Well not me, keep cool under fire, unless that fire gets near your crotch then you panic. Wise words if I have ever heard any

"Well I can't say that I'm against being tied up, but I do have to ask who the hell are you?" instead of an answer a slap across my face, which caused me to spin a bit, was deemed appropriate. "oh ok so this isn't some kind of kinky sex that I was too drunk to remember agreeing to, good to know" another smack "OI don't damage the goods!" I barked out at him this actually got a chuckle from the man before he quickly bit down on it. I smiled however at the fact that I made the man laugh. Turning my head I whistled

The man was big, not unnaturally so however he was much larger then i was. And judging by how much his blow still stung, he was a warrior. His stance was guarded wary that I would pop out of the chains at any given moment I would be free of my bonds and attack him. Other then that he seemed pretty normal, wait no his eyes, they were odd too.

Instead of normal eyes, his eyes were entirely red with black dots in the middle. I shivered a little bit, not cause the eyes were creepy me out, which they were, but because I was in the middle of the woods with no clothes on.

"Ok so, middle of the woods, nowhere near the town, and if you tortured me no one would hear, is all that right?" I asked and the man seemed to stare off into the distance for a second before looking back at me and nodding. I nodded my head in understanding, "ok so if that's so, can you at least hang me upright, I can feel the blood rushing to my head and it's making me uncomfortable"

"OH yeah cause how comfortable you are means sooo much to me" he finally snapped irritation clear in his voice, I merely smiled cheekily at him, which caused him to curse before looking out to the woods "you are right sis, he does have to tongue of a serpent" he called out

"Why don't you have your sister come here? I'll be happy to show her exactly how serpent like my tongue is" is said while wiggling my tongue in his direction, he seemed to go a bit green at the thought however footsteps caused him to take a step to the side, I heard another voice cut in

"Oh trust me, I already have had _that_ pleasure long ago." A female voice said and I turned my smile becoming a bit strained

"Jasmine" I said a emotion in my voice. "it's been a long time. Still upset about that whole me leaving thing?" I asked and she merely sighed

"No not really" She replied to me and I raised a eyebrow, I could actually feel the blood in my head pressing against my scalp at this point. "No the reason I found you is that I wanted to you to meet your son" she said, this caused me to go wide eyed and sputter and choke, and all of my prep to do this secretly went out the window, as I fell from the chains, the locks picked already. Jasmine raised an eyebrow at me as I grabbed my head in pain, oh sweet creator if I managed to get an open wound blood probably would have exploded out from it.

"I see you still have that pesky ability to somehow escape whatever situation you find yourself in." She commented lightly

"If getting tied up stopped me, i woulda died long ago." I answered back automatically, however what she said fully sent in and I was sent reeling,

"WAIT!" I called out looking right at her, "I HAVE A SON" maybe I was over reacting, however you try and deal with the fact that you have a son out of nowhere. Jasmine nodded her head before she raised a hand, out from the darkness of the forest came another person.

This one was a boy, my apparent son I'm guessing, and I could see it I guess, he had my eyes, and chin, his mother's hair, oh yeah and that kinda creepy thing where the white of his eyes are black, along with bright blue eyes in the center. However there was one thing wrong with this, the boy was about fourteen, I'm twenty two, that would have to mean I had him when I was eight, however I didn't have sex for the first time until I was fourteen. Looking at Jasmine I pointed this out

"He's too old to be mine" I stated simply however she shook her head

"It's our species, we grow into our adult forms faster than humans" She explained

"Speaking of that, you never told me what you were exactly." I said a bit annoyed

"I had my reasons, most of them I still have" oh the cheeky.

"So why seek me out, the kid seems to be growing fine" Deciding to drop the whole species thing I got to the root of this disscusion

"I told you when my species mates, it's for life, you are my husband, I your wife" She said and I thought back to it, now that I think about it, she did say something about it being for life, however I was much too busy trying to get into her pants then caring about anything else, so I might have ignored it... Damn pubescent hormones. Turning back to the kid, my kid, I crossed my arms

"So you belong to me eh?" I asked lightly and the kid scoffed

"So it would seem" He said lightly leaning to the side with his hand on his hip

"So you got a name? Or do you want me to call you boy all the time?"

"Maybe you'd know my name if you bothered to stay and I don't know? Name me." I winced lightly at this, "However judging from the fact that I just met you, I would assume that, you didn't stay thus you don't know it." ok so the kid was upset at me, understandable. However this was my son, creator damn me if I didn't at least try to get to know the kid, however before all that could take place I turned to Jasmine

"Do you think we could take this to my room? I don't want to be out here all night in my boxers, it's cold" I said lightly and Jasmine seemed to gasp as if she had just realized this

"Oh yes sorry about that, didn't want you to run and all that" Ah so she was scared I would run, so that's why I was tied, but that didn't explain one thing "Ok so why did Stumps here decide to slap me a couple of times" at this Jasmine turned to him

"Yes. Why did you do that? While I said you could, I didn't see a real reason to do so."

At this Stumps, until I know his real name that's what he'll be called, shrugged "I don't know, his face just kinda pissed me off" oh so this guy wanted to go, ok let's go

"Yeah maybe cause I fucked your sister!" I called out causing Jasmine to blush, Stumps to go green, and I'm pretty sure the boy was reacting but he was behind me so I couldn't see. I twirled my hips lightly lightly just to add to it all. "Yeah and just so you know. It was a good lay she was nice and _tight_ maybe that's because I took her virginity! YEAH how do you like that fu-" I was cut off by a hard kick to the side of the head. Turning I saw my son absolutely red in embarrassment, he cupped his hands around the side, before he turned around steam practically radiating off of him, this caused me to laugh a bit.

Turning back to stumps I saw him slamming his head into the tree, most likely trying to get the image out of his head, and Jasmine laying down on the floor curling into herself. I laughed a bit, at my unintentional revenge, hey I had a headache now cause of being UPSIDE DOWN. Looking back at the boy who was my son I let out a sigh

For better or for worse there was another Saxes in the world...

I just hoped Ironwood city could handle two of us

 **...**

 **A/N AND CUT! THAT'S A WRAP. So with that Derin meets his son who has yet to be named, and we meet his unofficial wife. SO PLEASE leave a nice review, AND I WILL SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME TTFN ta ta for now**

 **Character Stats By the end of day 39**

 **Derin Saxes**  
 **[The Wanderer][The Bastard Son]**  
 **LvL 89**  
 **No Home King**

 **Race:Human**  
 **Blessing: Mark of Wandering Spirits**  
 **Class: Ranger**  
 **Class: Alchemist**

 **HP: 129(+220)(15.7 Hp per Hour Regen)**  
 **Mana: 90(10 per minute Regen)**

 **STR: 61**  
 **DEX:315**  
 **AGI:194**  
 **END:95**  
 **INT: 219**  
 **WIS: 80**  
 **CHA:187**  
 **Unused points: N/A**

 **Fame(prestige): 135**  
 **Infamy: 25**

 **Traits**  
 **-**

 **Wanderlust, Lustful, Suave, Happy, Simple, spiteful, King of beggars, gold tongued Serpent, Lonely, Kind. Sarcastic,**

 **Racial Traits**

 **Human Perseverance(LvL Max)**  
 **Adaptability(LvL Max)**  
 **Disease Resist(LvL Max)**  
 **_**

 **Class Skills:  
...**

 **Plant identification (LvL 15)**  
 **Stealth (LvL 20)**  
 **Potion Creation (LvL 13)**  
 **Poison Creation (LvL 8)**  
 **Foraging(LvL 19)**  
 **Camping(LvL 14)**  
 **Hunting(LvL 7)**  
 **Cooking (LvL 18)**  
 **Trap Making(LvL 10)**  
 **Sword Mastery(LvL 6)**  
 **Bow Mastery (LvL 5)**  
 **Lock picking (LvL 7)  
Taunting (LvL 16)**

 **Lovemaking (LvL 32)**

 **Basic Skills:  
...**

 **Dodge(LvL 10)**  
 **Block(LvL 5)**  
 **Pain resistance(LvL 17)**  
 **True Grit(LvL Max)**

 **Unique Skills**

 **Combat Mode(LvL 2)**

 **Bonus Content!-**

 **The Saxes Bloodline- The saxes have been around for as long as anyone can remember. Once every couple of generations a special case is born, This special case is born with the mark of wandering Spirits, as a result they have a extreme case of wanderlust. Why the mark of wandering Spirits chooses these Saxes is unknown however while usually trained to defend themselves the one chosen are at first wanderers, wanting to get out and explore the world.**

 **Known Bearers of the mark- Jacob Saxes (Deceased), Matthew Saxes(Deceased), Elizabeth Saxes(Deceased), Derin Saxes (active)**

 **Edited on May 23 in order to add the level and clean up some mistakes.**


	5. Kin-Slayer

**A/N Hello! Hello! AND WELCOME BACK TO "The wandering spirit" SO with the times continuing on we are actually starting to get into the M'Arkan rebellion arc. I will be revealing a bit more about Derin who he is as a fighter and why he is the way he is. SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO**

 _"I'll stop walking when there's nowhere left to walk to"- Derin Saxes_

 **Day 39 (Cont)**

…...

The walk of shame, an old and sacred tradition. Usually done by the person who was not in their own home. After a night of drunken fun, someone would wander through the streets most of the time they had a normal hangover. This walk was not the same, as I walked through the streets many of the residents stared at the fact that I was only in my briefs, however I paid them no mind, this was not the first time I ran through a town nude after all.

"You seem very comfortable with the fact that you are only in your underwear, most would be embarrassed would they not?" Jasmine asked lightly and I chuckled lightly

"Well yeah most people would be, however as you should know I'm not most people" Feeling everyone stare it took everything I had not to shout at the people, I'm in my underwear ok! It's no big deal! Get over it Shaking those thoughts away I pointed out the Inn

"I've been staying in there, let's get some breakfast and discuss everything ok?" I suggested and the boy, who's name I still did not know, snorted while Jasmine nodded her head, and stump's, whose name I also was not informed of, stomach growled.

"Oh food that sounds so good." A bit of drool started to came down from the corner of his mouth, this got him elbowed by Jasmine. Walking inside Iris looked my direction and smiled when she saw me, however when she my state of dress, or lack of, she understandably blushed. Sitting down at a decent sized table, Jasmine took a seat right next to me, Stump across from me and the boy as far away as he could. I felt a bit saddened by his obvious want to be away from me. I raised my hand and signaled for Sabrina to come and take my order. As Sabrina walked up I couldn't help the chuckle at the look she was giving me.

"Do I even wish to know?" She asked me and I gave her a cheesy grin ]

"Probably not" I said cheekily which got a chuckle from Sabrina

"Fair enough so," Turning to the rest of the occupants "What do you all wish to eat?" Placing our orders Sabrina turned and walked off, I was forced to watch the sway of her hips for a couple of seconds until a throat clearing got my attention. Jasmine was staring at me with her arms crossed, this got a roll of the eyes from me

"What? It's not like im doing anything... Wait! I'm not even together with you, why do I need to explain myself?" I said Jasmine merely raised an eyebrow and I sputtered trying to think up a comeback... Crossing my arms I fell into my seat a bit

"Freaking women" I muttered unhappily which got a smile from Jasmine

"So, is that Elven woman another one of your." She paused searching for the right word "Conquests?" This got a chuckle from me

"Nah, she's married and I don't play that kind of game." I put my hands behind my head as I said this, it was true, if I knew the woman was married she was immediately off limits, now that's not to say that I never unknowingly slept with one, but I try not too... What? I have respect for marriage, I just don't plan on getting married myself, at least not for a while.

"Well you're married aren't you?"

"Urk."

"In fact technically after me, everyone woman you slept with was an act of infidelity, I wonder how many women that is?"

"Ug"

"Hmm maybe I should bring this up to the leading government, maybe they would have words to say"

"Oh sweet creator"I mumbled, while I had not met her personally, from what I heard, if you pissed of Senna in the wrong way the woman could give out some legendary scoldings. And if you somehow got her husband involved... Oh god, they were married, and he was technically not only married, but married with a kid. Now thinking about what their reactions might be if they found out he not only had a kid, but was married and had been 'technically' cheating for years...

Needless to say I started to sweat bullets.

Jasmine managed to hold this threat over my head for all of seven seconds before she started giggling. Relief flooded my system as I figured out she had only been messing with me.

"Why do you sleep with so many women?" She asked just as I had been about to drink the complimentary water, I choked sputtered choked some more before forcing the water down.

"What?" I asked trying to see if I misheard her

"Why do you sleep with so many women?" Okay so I did hear her correctly. I opened my mouth to reply however I was cut off by the boy

"Cause he's a low life degenerate that can't keep it in his pa- YEOW!" The boy started before shouting at the end as I smashed his foot with mine, hey the kid was like fourteen, he could take it plus I was barefoot and he had shoes on.

"Well as I was about to say, before I was SO rudely interuppted" I glared at the boy, he glared right back at me.

"I don't know, I blame my mother." A bitter tone in my voice, seeing this Jasmine decided to change the subject

"So I noticed a lot of people staring at you-"

"Tends to happen when you walk around in your underwear"

"-a lot of them seemed to want to go up and talk to you, especially the humans." She finished and I groaned at this,

"You wouldn't understand how much that irks me."

"Why?"

"Well" I started as Sabrina set the food in front of us, I smiled and nodded my thanks to her "Just because I went and joined the army, which is mainly composed of monsters, a lot of humans are looking to me for advice." I grumbled

"What kind of advice?"

"Well a couple of days ago, this guy named Joe, comes up to me and says "Do you know if you can get me a mining job?" Like I have any kind of sway over the mining industry, however he doesn't believe me so he bugs me, and bugs me, so finally I grab his sorry ass and drag him to the mines, after half a fucking hour of talking, and a bit of arguing the guy gets the job."

"What happened to him?"

" Last I heard he calls himself Joe Dirt now" I finished chuckling a bit at the memory, while it annoyed me at the time, now I found it kinda amusing.

"Seems like you are becoming something of a representant for the humans" Stumps told me and I snorted

"Yeah, cause the humans want the 'No Home King' Derin Saxes representing them." I snipped.

"Maybe." Stumps started "After all, you are the strongest human currently living in Ironwood." He finished and I sighed looking away

"If strength was all it took to lead, then there would be so many more kingdoms in the world." I replied

"You talk as if you have experience" I chuckled at this

"Well as one would say, this ain't the first time I've been apart of a growing town"

"Who says that?"

"Fuck you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **Day 49**

War, how many times have I heard that word? How many times have I seen families torn apart because of some king becoming offended by this and that? By some king who had no right to war, decided that he wanted to expand his borders. There were fail safes sure, however war was still horrible, and I hated every single one I went through.

How many have I been through?

Seven.

Yea seven, travel as much as I do and you start to notice that just because there isn't war where you are at the moment doesn't mean that war isn't happening. While the Ironwood clan hasn't been in to many wars, what was it two wars with this one? I had been in seven, and that was all the wars I've been in, I stopped counting how many wars I had to avoid.

"Wait Seven wars?" Talisa spoke up as we sat around the fire, luckily the rain had let up, so I managed to get a small fire going.

"Yeah seven." I confirmed and Ulag whistled a bit

"Why were you in so many?"

"Well me and Cole were dead broke half of the time, and kings are always willing to hire on a S-ranker so he got us hired on as mercs." I said and Talisa's eyes seemed to sparkle

"Your brother is S-ranked?" She asked and I shook my head

"Was S-ranked... He went with his wife to their honeymoon, however on the way there a large group of trolls and orcs attacked, the were working together oddly enough, they killed his wife, and crippled him. However he got them back and killed just about every single one of them." I spoke anger seeping into my voice. Talisa and Ulag noticed this and they started to back away causing me to wave them off.

"Don't worry like I said he killed nearly every single one of them, except for the leader."

"…Do you plan on hunting the leader down?" Talisa asked hesitantly and all of the hate I had for that man came rushing forth

"Yes." And like that they dropped the conversation.

 **_**  
 **Day 52  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I would let out a whistle if that wouldn't have given away our position, a small task force of about a thousand people was marching in my direction. I had hid away with Talisa and Ulag, we were staring at the army below.

"From the way their marching" I whispered out to Ulag who was holding the map in front of him, "They'll hit that little village right there, in about a day." I pointed at the dot on the map.

"Why?" Ulag asked in a hushed tone, "There's no warriors there only civilians and whatever militia they managed to get together."

"Exactly." I grabbed the map and put it away. "So little resistance means that the army can easily take what it wants, we should report this to chief Ruto." I said packing up my things, the sound of a blade cutting through the air and light bit of rain caught my attention. Turning I quickly grabbed Talisa and Ulag and dragged them to the floor. An arrow crashed into the bark harshly.

Letting out a breath of relief I pulled out my sword and turned ready to face whoever shot the arrow,

"Derin?" A voice picked up and I froze on the spot... A chuckle rang out through the forest as a figure started to walk forward, seeing who it was I let out a similar chuckle

"Well it does seem that the world likes it's suffering eh?" I asked to the man who walked to me with a bit of a limp.

"That it does little brother, that it does." And from the shadow's revealed one Cole Saxes. He held a longsword on his shoulder he stopped around six feet away from me and leaned to the left putting a lot of his weight on that foot. To the others it might seem he was doing that as a sign of confidence, however I knew it was because his right foot was probably killing him right now.

"How's your foot?" I asked, he shrugged at me

"Meh I can manage."

Feeling something starting to drop on my head looking up I noticed that it was raining, Cole had also noticed this

"You know," he started. "They say the rain is the tears of the creator as he watches his creations kill each other." A snort ran through me as the rain started to pick up

"You know that I don't believe in that religious mumbo jumbo." Reaching to my side I drew my blade and held it at my side, Cole nodded his head at this

"You know, after this you should go and talk to Minerva." He told me

"Yeah because she want's to see me after, what was it? Seven years? Yeah Seven."

"She does" Cole told me completely seriously, "While she won't say she's sorry, she does miss you."

I was silent for a couple of seconds however I let out a deep breath. "We both made mistakes, and we both said things we wish we could take back... And there's a lot stopping us from coming out and saying sorry... You know that Cole..."

"You're right." He balanced his stance "but family should stick together, and no matter how little you want to admit it, she _is_ your sister" however I shook my head

"No she is not"

"… You know you don't believe that" I let out a sigh when he said that, turning to my team behind me I noticed they were ready to fight, I shook my head at them

"This fight is mine." I told them calmly and Talisa looked like she wanted to argue however I'm guessing the look in my eye caused her to back down cause she simply nodded her head. Turning to Ulag I saw him nod his head at me to. I gave both of them a smile before turning and walking towards Cole.

"I'm guessing there's no way to talk you out of this." It was a statement, not a question

"You knew this would happen as soon as you saw me little brother, and for what it's worth, I'm sorry"

"So am I"

And with that I rushed at him, Cole had always been stronger than me, but I was faster, and with the injury I should be able to beat him. Sliding under the blade swing I spun around and attempted to behead him. He swung around and blocked it with his longsword, a swift kick to the stomach sent me sliding back. Rolling back up to my feet I jumped up landing on a tree before using it to launch myself at my brother. The blades clashed loudly and I stopped in the middle of the air, Cole spun around hooking my sword he sent me flying to the floor.

 _Getting up I let out a groan as I tried to shake the sand out of my hair, god I hated the desert._

 _"C'mon Derin you gotta be faster than that." Cole mocked me and I flipped him the bird, which earned me a good slap to the head with his wooden sword. "Alright pick it up let's go again" He said before getting into his stance. I groaned and part of me wanted to complain, however I knew it would get me nowhere. Grabbing the little sword I took a moment to inspect it. Wood plain and simple however the fact that it was wood kind of amazed me._

 _As wood was a bit rare so getting someone to make it into mock weapons must of cost a quite a bit._

 _"Well?" Cole suddenly spoke causing me to jump lightly, "We gonna fight or are you gonna stand there and stare all day? He asked and I shook my head, flipping the sword into a reverse grip I chraged at him as fast as I could force myself to go._

The blades slammed together hard enough to push the rain away. I didn't try to challenge the grip and spun around tried again,

Blocked

Again

Blocked

AGAIN

Blocked

Jumping back I let out an annoyed breath staring at Cole who seemed to be a annoyed a bit also.

"You used to be better at that." He said lightly, "I dare say you not taking me seriously."

"Oh dear brother I would never dare think of being any less serious then I already am. In fact I dare say it is you who isn't" A sudden stab managed to nick his cheek "Isn't taking me seriously after all talking in the middle of combat? Tch tch tch, I expect better."

"Smartass."

I stuck my tongue out at him before Yelping after having to duck underneath a blade which would of cut my head off.

"Alright Derin, no more games, get serious." He said getting into another stance, one that I recognized. I let out a breath he was serious. Jumping backwards I barely dodged the blade that attempted to bisect me, I kept back pedaling in and attempt to get some sort of footing, however a tree cut that off, lifting my sword I blocked in a way that caused the sword to get lodged into the tree. A knee slammed into my side, I felt the air in my lungs get forcibly expelled however I shot my head up nailing him right in the nose.

 _"OW... What the hell Derin, who goes for a headbutt anymore?" Cole asked rubbing his now bleeding nose as I rubbed the top of my hurting skull_

 _"Ow maybe you right a headbutt seems to hurt me just as much as you."_

 _"Really? I would have never guessed idiot." He told me and that pissed me off_

 _"HEY! I'm not an idiot!" I yelled at him_

 _"What's seven times three?" And I stopped for a second holding up my hands I began to try and count it_

 _"twenty-eight!"_

 _"That's seven times four"_

 _I crossed my arms for a second, "Really? I was sure I was right" Holding up my hands I began to recount however I felt my hands get grabbed and someone was behind me. Turning around I saw my oldest sibling Minerva, this caused me to smile widely at her,_

 _"Big Sis!" I called out to her and she smiled at me_

 _"Now what are you doing to Derin, Cole?"_

 _"I ain't doing nothing, the kid just don't know how to do math" He told her with one arm wrapped around his chest, the other was holding his nose shut. Minerva grabbed me and held me close to her,_

 _"You know he hasn't been taught yet, c'mon Derin, today ima teach you how to read." I smiled widely at her as she let me go and stood up. Grabbing my hand we walked off ignore Cole as he complained to Minerva about babying me._

I grabbed Cole's hand as he tried to bring the sword back down for another swing, flicking my wrist a blade came out, I grit my teeth before slamming it into Cole's stomach, he let out a deep breath taking a couple of steps back, however I dove into him slamming him into the floor lifting the blade I tried to slam Iit into his face, however he caught my wrist. He squeezed it harshly before throwing me off. I rolled to my feet before grabbing my blade from the tree. Looking to my left wrist I tried to my hand however I couldn't really move it properly.

 _'great'_ I thought idly ' _broken'_

Cole stood up blood coming from his wound, "You know we can stop it here, we both live right?" I asked and Cole shook his head

"I don't want to Derin, the city your fighting for, it's no different than what happened to me and Nicole, monsters grouping up is bad, they only spread strife and heartache, that's why I'm going to end it before it can end us." My jaw clenched hard at this for a second. Holding my sword up to him,

"You're wrong Cole, but I see you won't believe me..." I Closed my eyes for a second

…

…

...

My eyes snapped opened the world seemed to slow a bit, I let out a before rushing at Cole,

 _The sound of wood hitting wood resonated through the dunes, this time I would beat Cole, I had to after all if I did he would take me with him when he left. Sliding under his legs I spun and tried to stab him in the spine, he turned around quickly grabbing my hand with his right, he raised his sword and began to stab down,_

 _'NO' I thought my hand moving on it's own raising up the wooden sword slammed into my arm, slamming my foot into his I ripped my hand free before stabbing the tip into his chest. He let out a pained grunt as he stared at the blade. A smile grew across his face,_

 _"Looks like this i_ s my lost eh?" He asked with blood dripping down the corner of his mouth my sword lodged into his chest.

 _I gained a thoughtful look before looking at my hand, in real life I probably would have lost it, and if there was more than Cole fighting me that would be bad. "Hmm I think this is mo_ re of a tie in my favor." I said trying to ignore the pain in my left hand as his blade cut halfway through it.

Cole let out a little laugh as he fell backwards, taking my sword with him...

It was done...

His body hit the floor with a loud thud

Cole was dead...

My knees hit the floor next as I tried to comprehend what had just happened.

I killed my brother...

Tears formed at the edge of my eyes covered by the rain, however I knew I was crying.

Talisa grabbed my arms and picked my up as she started to run from the rest of Cole's squad as they tried to kill us.

I was a Kin-slayer...

Cole's body lay on the ground staring at the sky, I wanted to fight against them dragging me away however I couldn't find the strength

I... feel empty

 **A/N CUT THAT'S A WRAP. SO sorry for the long ass wait, however I had to move and I don't have internet, and general life is making it hard for me to update. HOWEVER i hoped you enjoyed the fight, I tried my best to write what I saw in my head. So to help anything that italics is when Cole and Derin are young, which you could probably tell. SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND I WILL SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME TTFN ta ta for now**

 **Character Stats By the end of day 52**

 **Derin Saxes**  
 **[The Wanderer]** **[The Bastard Son][Kin-slayer]**  
 **LvL** **90**  
 **No Home King**

 **Race:Human**  
 **Blessing: Mark** **of Wandering Spirits**  
 **Class: R** **anger**  
 **Class: Alchemist**

 **HP: 129(+220)(15.7 Hp per Hour Regen)**  
 **Mana: 90(10 per minute Regen)**

 **STR: 63**  
 **DEX:315**  
 **AGI:197**  
 **END:98**  
 **INT: 220**  
 **WIS: 83**  
 **CHA:1** **87**  
 **Unused points: N/A**

 **Fame(prestige): 140**  
 **Infamy: 30**

 **Traits**  
 **-**

 **Wanderlust, Lustful, Suave, Simple, spiteful, King of beggars, gold tongued Serpent, Lonely, Kind, Regretful, Depressed.**

 **Racial Traits**  
 **-**  
 **Human** **Perseverance(LvL Max)**  
 **Adaptability** **(LvL Max)**  
 **Disease Resist(** **LvL Max)**  
 **_**

 **Class Skills:**

 **Plant identification (LvL 15)**  
 **Stealt** **h (LvL 20)**  
 **Potion** **Creation (LvL 13)**  
 **Poison Creation (** **LvL 8)**  
 **Foraging(** **LvL 19)**  
 **Camping(** **LvL 14)**  
 **Hunting(** **LvL 7)**  
 **Cooking (** **LvL 18)**  
 **Trap Making(** **LvL 10)**  
 **Sword Mastery(** **LvL 6)**  
 **Bow Mastery (** **LvL 5)**  
 **_**  
 **Basic Skills:**

 **Dodge(LvL 10)**  
 **Block(** **LvL 5)**  
 **Pain resistance(** **LvL 17)**  
 **True Grit(** **LvL Max)**  
 **_**  
 **Unique Skills**

 **Combat Mode(LvL 2)**

… **...**

 **Manslayer Combat style; Derin's self made style, named by one Cole Saxes due to it's utter lack of non-lethal moves. This style emphasizes speed and trickery. Using tricks such a diverting attention to land a blow, and many feints. While not widely known or renowned, those who have seen it describe it as mind games, due to the feints it uses. Derin himself has said that the Style was created from the need to fight opponents who were stronger then himself, and use his smaller size and quicker form to his advantage.**

 **Trickster Style; another combat style created by Derin, for unarmed combat. While not his preferred style of fighting Derin has made this style with more feints, dirty moves, and false opening. Derin Uses this style of fighting to make him seem like much more of an unrefined brawler so that his opponents begin to underestimate him so that he can land a hard blow when they don't expect it.**

 **(Hey guys what do you think of this little bottom section that explains things, should I keep it? Let me know in the reviews =3 SEE YA)**


	6. I don't know

**A/N Hello! Hello! AND WELCOME BACK TO "Wandering Spirit" Now last time Derin had an epic (I hope) Battle with his older brother Cole, This chapter is going to expand a bit on Derin and Cole's history. Oh and btw I probably won't have any of the "Main" Characters in this story more than I absolutely necessary, cause i don't know how to potray them to the degree they deserve. Finally I am going to be doing a new story, with This Derin as the main character, again, and he will be a gamer, in a different Universe however I can't decide which universe to do so in please help ;-;. SO without further ado**

 **"** _Watch this, Rip apart my family. Fuck That! I'd rather die with honor"- Falling In reverse Chemical Prisoner_

 **Day 53**

I let out a groan as I sat on the floor leaning against a rock, my left arm was completely wrapped in bandages all the way up to my elbow, and I had a sling to keep me from moving my arm too much. I lifted my right arm to my mouth and took a swig of the drink in my hand. A sense of numbness overcame my body as I dipped down to the floor a little bit. Chief Ruto was going to assemple a small task force to go and take out the army that me and my squad had seen... The Chief took one look at me before he shook his head and said I could stay, it's odd but not unwelcome.

"Comfortable?" A voice asked and I raised my head lightly to see Talisa leaning around the side of the rock, she gave me a tiny smile as she settled in next to me.

"As comfortable as I can be." I snipped taking another swig, shuddering lightly at the feeling of the drink going down my throat. It was like alcohol in the sense that it would numb the burning sensation in my hand however this was not able to get me drunk, but I could get a little tipsy if I drank too much.

Talisa pat my good shoulder as she got comfortable, I upped and leaned against her, she raised an eyebrow at this, "Someone's getting a bit comfortable." I however groaned

"Leave me alone I've had a rough day" I closed my eyes enjoying the warmth that the troll gave off, Talisa gave a small sigh at this before reaching up and rubbing my head

"You want to talk about it?" She asked however I shook my head. "Well then I shall talk about it without you." I chuckled a bit "… Why did you do it?"

I lifted my head and stared at her "What do you mean?"

"Well..." She bit her lip, in an attempt to find a way to word her question, "What has Ironwood done that would make you willing to kill you brother?" She had a pained look on her face as she asked this, I however laughed sadly

"There are a lot of reasons why I did that, Ironwood is only about twenty percent of the reason"

"… What's the rest of the reason?"

… I paused for a second, "If you want me to talk about this," I took a long swig downing around half of it in one go, "Then I need a drink that's a bit stronger than this, but...Suppose this will have to do" Shaking my head I turned to Talisa

"Alright so why I fought and killed my brother" I burped "Well you see, like I told you earlier, I've fought in seven wars." Man this stuff was stronger then I remembered I could already feel the want to sleep creeping in,

"Well this was around the third war we fought in that the soldiers finally introduced us to Morning Dew"

"Morning Dew?" Talisa echoed and I nodded

"A drug, a very safe drug" I set the rest of the bottle next to me, "It's actually the safest drug really, all it does it make you want to eat and sleep, some people freak out but that's rare" I closed my eyes lightly as I remebered that time all those years ago.

"Well me and Cole decided 'what the fuck why not' and we started doing it, I only dabbled with it, but Cole, Cole got it bad." I let out a sigh "Soon the morning due wasn't enough, and he started dancing with Reaper dust"

"Man who named these drugs? Chief Ruto?" Talisa joked about our Chief's naming sense. I let out a bark of laughter at this

"Ah I wouldn't be surprised" however my grin disappeared "Well as you could probably guess Reaper's dust isn't nearly as safe, soon Cole was completely addicted to it, fucking hell I'm pretty sure after the fourth war we were only fighting in wars cause Cole could demand the king to give him Dust"

I repositioned myself so that I was basically lying on Talisa "Soon Cole was completely spun out, when he didn't have Dust he would sleep for most of the day, and when he did it he was awake for weeks." I took another tiny drink, chances are I would be out in like an hour.

"But after he found Nicole... He changed, he started wanting to be better, and he tried his hardest to kick Dust... And for a while it worked, he was off Dust and he was off to be married... Like something out of one of those fucking stories you hear about when you were a kid."

"I'm guessing Nicole dying set him back?" Talisa asked and I nodded my head,

"Yep seems like the whenever there's hope life has to crush it real quick..."

Talisa nodded her head at me, however she seemed to be a bit confused

"How come this was never brought up before?" She asked me lightly "I mean all the times you talked about Cole, you never even alluded him to using Drugs." At this I nodded my head

"Yeah I... I don't like to think about it, it's one of those things that I forced myself to forget" ..."

"That doesn't seem to be a very smart thing to do"

"Cause it probably wasn't"

"...You never answered why you went through with it though."

I hummed, starring at the forest in front of me,"At first I did want to go to his side..." I straightened myself out and stood up and took a couple steps forward "I wanted to betray you guys and walk over to his side" I took another drink from my bottle...

"What stopped you?"

"…" I opened my mouth for a second before closing it, biting my lip I tried my best to find the proper way to word this, "I didn't because... Well, that wasn't Cole... Phantom dust it... It changes you, I knew he was back on the stuff, I fucking knew it, but I didn't want to face it, I thought 'he can get over it himself, he doesn't need me..." I felt some tears at the corner of my vision, I could feel my hands shake a bit "And then I left..." Throwing the bottle I felt anger surge through my being

"I fucking left, my brother needed me more than ever and I fucking left, I left him to his demons, to his monsters, I left him to shoulder everything alone and you know what!" I whirled to Talisa emotions out of control, "I'm not even fucking surprised, that's all I have ever done, walk away from problems, whenever shit gets complicated at all I walk away saying 'they'll be fine' or 'they don't need me' that's all I've ever done, and now my brother's dead because of me!" My breathing was out of control at this point

"Why" Talisa started, "was there no way to convince him to our side?" It felt as if cold water had been dumped on me...

"Maybe" I let out a deep breath "maybe there was a way but... I can't see it, I knew he was on Dust when I left, but It was never that bad, and seeing him after these months I could see it, he was on his last legs as it was..." I started rubbing my face with my hands in an attempt to get my emotions under control "He wasn't right, he... He was dying on the inside I could see that, I could fucking see it, and I didn't know what to do, I thought..." I shook my head trying to keep myself from breaking down

"I thought killing him was a mercy..."

"There was no other way?"

And like that the rage flew back through me "What was I supposed to do? We were right next to a fucking army, and what could I have done if I had taken him alive? Take him to the fucking place he was trying to destroy? Lock him in my room until he sobers up? Could he live with himself after all he did? Would he even want to live? It was the best solution!"

"Don't make excuses!" Talisa suddenly snapped standing up and jabbing my chest with her finger "You know as well as I do, death doesn't make life any better, so tell me Derin Why did you do it!" My jaw clenched at what she said

"It was the best solution."

"Why"

"Cause he was already dying inside"

"Why"

"Cause of the drugs."

"Why."

"I DON'T KNOW OKAY, Is that what you want to hear, I didn't know what to do, I told you this! It was the only solution I could see!"

"Does that mean it was the only solution?"

I took in a deep breath "I don't know, maybe... Maybe not, maybe I could have saved him, maybe I could have convinced him that it was alright, maybe I could have saved him, but it's not like I had the fucking time, we were next to the army, and we had to tell chief Ruto about it, and wasting time trying to convince my brother that monsters are alright would have taken too long, the army might have found chief Ruto and the rest. AH GODDAMNIT" I punched a tree next to me hard enough to break the skin on my knuckles blood flowed down my shaking fingers...

"Derin..." Talisa started much calmer than before "I can't fault you for this, but I want you to really think about it, why did you kill Cole, not any bullshit either, you need to look into yourself and see it... The answer may be more much different than what you thought It would be..."

I just shook my head at her...

"Derin."

"… Okay I get it." Why did I kill Cole? Cause it was the best solution? I think that's the reason at least, a mercy killing, cause Cole was already dead, and what was moving his body was just well it was just the Demons that he was forced to face every night... Maybe I could have helped him once upon a time, before all this... But... I didn't... Tears came to the corners of my eyes once again... I walked away...

I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding in, this was my fault, I could have helped Cole, but I instead left him to dry, Cole even tried to make me stay, maybe that was a plea of help and I was too stupid to see it, or maybe Cole knew that he would lose himself if I wasn't there... It was my fault, Suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap around me before pulling me into the person.

"I'm sorry, maybe if I had more experience with consoling people I would know what to tell you to make it all better, but... I don't... I really don't so just for right now, I'll lend you my shoulder." So many emotions went through my body at this moment, I killed my brother, and it's because of my own in-actions...

I really was Scum...

But what other solution did I have? Could I have him out of it? Could I have fought non-lethal and knocked him out? But... He came at me with the intent to kill me, digging my head deeper into Talisa's shoulder I felt the tears fall out of my eyes as my shoulders shook

What could I have done? Creator are you there? Can you feel my sorrow? What could I have done.

Does anyone know?

Can somebody tell me?

 **A/N AND THAT'S A WRAP, yeah a bit of a shorter chapter today but that's cause this is more to explain Derin's reason's for everything, and the thing is, he doesn't know, he didn't know how to save Cole.**

 **Let me explain, Derin is not a perfect person, he has many faults, and the situation he was in was honestly insane, he didn't know what to do, so he went with the solution he thought was the best. While you may not agree with it, that's how Derin is... I'm sorry if this feels like a hmm Half assed answer but honestly that was always how I planned this to be, because of Derin's own choices he caused this situation, due to his own inaction he turned Cole into what he became, and the only way out for Cole was to end it for him, was this the best solution? Probably not, was it the only solution? Definitely not, but It's what Derin thought was best. I'm sorry if you don't like it, or don't agree, but... That's how Derin is TTFN ta ta for now**

 **P.S if you thought Talisa was acting a bit weird, SHE WAS, there's a reason for this so watch out for that female troll in the future he he he he.**

 **Character Stats By the end of day 52**

 **Derin Saxes**  
 **[The Wanderer][The Bastard Son][Kinslayer]**  
 **LvL 90**  
 **No Home King**

 **Race:Human**  
 **Blessing: Mark of Wandering Spirits**  
 **Class: Ranger**  
 **Class: Alchemist**

 **HP: 129(+220)(15.7 Hp per Hour Regen)**  
 **Mana: 90(10 per minute Regen)**

 **STR: 63**  
 **DEX:315**  
 **AGI:197**  
 **END:98**  
 **INT: 220**  
 **WIS: 83**  
 **CHA:187**  
 **Unused points: N/A**

 **Fame(prestige): 140**  
 **Infamy: 30**

 **Traits**  
 **-**

 **Wanderlust, Lustful, Suave, Simple, spiteful, King of beggars, gold tongued Serpent, Lonely, Kind, Regretful, Depressed, Kinslayer.**

 **Racial Traits**  
 **-**  
 **Human Perseverance(LvL Max)**  
 **Adaptability(LvL Max)**  
 **Disease Resist(LvL Max)**  
 **_**

 **Class Skills:**

 **Plant identification (LvL 15)**  
 **Stealth (LvL 20)**  
 **Potion Creation (LvL 13)**  
 **Poison Creation (LvL 8)**  
 **Foraging(LvL 19)**  
 **Camping(LvL 14)**  
 **Hunting(LvL 7)**  
 **Cooking (LvL 18)**  
 **Trap Making(LvL 10)**  
 **Sword Mastery(LvL 6)**  
 **Bow Mastery (LvL 5)**  
 **_**  
 **Basic Skills:**

 **Dodge(LvL 10)**  
 **Block(LvL 5)**  
 **Pain resistance(LvL 17)**  
 **True Grit(LvL Max)**  
 **_**  
 **Unique Skills**

 **Combat Mode(LvL 2)**

… **...**

 ***Kin-Slayer Trait- sweet fratricide, you have killed someone who shares your blood? (And not a cousin either) From this you suffer –10% relations with anyone who puts family first and a starting +5% relation with anyone else who was the Kin-Slayer Trait.**

 **Phantom Dust- A highly addictive and Highly illegal drug. Consumption of the drug can lead to- Paranoia, Hallucinations, Insomnia, Extreme weight loss, addiction. Users who become addicted to Phantom Dust have been noted to become extremely dependent on the drug, and are usually willing to go to any lengths in order to acquire it, even should they go directly against the person's morals.**


	7. Bathed in Chemical Fire

**Hello! Hello! AND WELCOME BACK TO "The Wandering Spirit" So last time a bit went down, so let's continue on SO without further ado**

 **"** _love everyone and everything, cause this is the only life we get, and hating it is just stupid"~Derin Saxes_

 **Day:?**

 _My breathing was labored as I walked behind Cole the light snowfall had long since caused the feeling in my fingers to numb. Cole however ignored this and walked forward a breakneck pace,_

 _"How much longer?" I asked, at first Cole didn't answer, however when he paused and held up his hand he spoke._

 _"We're here." His voice was calm however underneath that spoke of untold rage, looking at his hands I noticed that they were shaking_

 _"Cole" I started slowly "are you sure you want to do this?" Cole paused before looking at me, suddenly his hand shot out and he grabbed me by the collar and dragged me in_

 _"You trying to talk me out of this Derin?" He asked venom in his voice. However I was never one to be intimidated, so I slapped his hand off of my collar_

 _"No I'm not, I'm making sure you know how fucking stupid this is, we're going to be outnumbered a hundred to one."_

 _"Good that just means I can kill even more of them!" His pupils dilated his breathing picked up, he made to move for the camp however I shot forward and grabbed him and slammed him into a tree._

 _"Are you fucking stupid" I growled at him my holding him to the tree, "this isn't how we should do this."_

 _Cole grabbed my arms and pushed me off of him, "I thought you had my back Derin!" Cole looked ready to puch me._

 _"Yeah I'm with you in order to get back at the monsters that killed Nicole, not fucking die like an idiot"_

 _"Yeah we're going to get them back, they're right fucking there. What you chickening out now cause it might be dangerous"_

 _"Re wux pothoc!" I suddenly snapped surprising Cole at the sudden change in dialect, "I'll follow you anwhere, but this?" Pointing at the camp, which im surprised hadn't found us already "this is fucking stupid, I came here to get revenge, not to fucking die to a bunch of stupid ass monsters." Cole's head dropped at this, which calmed me down_

 _"Listen Cole, we haven't slept in a few days, nor have we had a good meal. Let's rest for tonight, and then we can get them ok?" At first he didn't answer however I shook him a bit. "Cole." He let out a breath of resignation_

 _"Man." Cole started looking up at me with a small smirk, "at least one of us is mature." I snorted at this before letting him go._

 _"I have no idea what you're talking about, I am in no way mature." Cole shook his head before suddenly giving me a hug._

 _"Alright Derin I'll wait for one more night, however should the worst come to pass, know I love you moxt isthasy" he muttered and I couldn't help but give a chuckle_

 _"You damn softy." I whispered_

 **Day 60**

I woke with a start suddenly sitting up, looking around I gave a small sigh, "Why does that dream keep coming back." I muttered to myself, standing up I pulled on my pants and jacket, not bother to put on a shirt I slipped on my shoes and left. Walking out of the Inn I stepped out into the street before walking around. I wandered around the town and in doing so I felt a great sadness welling up in my being,

"this is where I chose to live" I whispered to myself in an almost awed state at the fact that I would say that

"This is the land I chose to love." I turned down the street not really paying attention to where I was going

"This is the land for which I choose to defend, not because I'm bound to but because I want to." How in the hell did all this happen? I never wanted to settle down, I never wanted to be a part of something like this. I chuckled at that

"Who the fuck am I joking." I whispered miserably

"I'm not important, I'm not special, when people talk about the great people of the Ironwood clan my name will never be mentioned." God I sounded like a fucking brat. Shaking my head I came to stop at a little memorial of sorts, it was a pillar, about six feet, there was names all over it, I approached it and looked at the names, there wasn't thousands or anything like that, but a couple hundred. I let my eyes linger upon the stone.

"Well on the bright side no one here is important to history either, even though they all gave their life for this nation..." It was a moment of introspection that I thoroughly enjoyed. Slowly I felt the pull of my memories pull on my conscious closing my eyes I allowed myself to be pulled into them

 **Day ?**

 _Three days... Three days of scoping out the location, hunting, and mixing some potions. Now standing on the mountain behind the entire camp, a natural defence that helped hold off any invading armies. For me and Cole however, it was a valuble asset._

" _So why did you want to come here again?" Cole asked nervously, I wasn't surprised the man had been getting more and more on edge with each passing day. Reaching into my quiver I exracted an arrow, however instead of Iron at the end, there was a phial of some sort of liquid, I held it up for his inspection_

" _This is my Magnum Opus, this chemical mix is possibly one of the most dangerous mixes every." Cole backed away a bit which got me to chuckle "Don't worry I'm being careful." I tried to reassure him I don't think it worked to well_

" _Alright I'll bite, what is it?"_

 _"This took all of my free time to make, hell I've been working on it for a while now this just seemed to be the best time to... Rush it" Holding the phial up for a closer look "This little phial if ignited will cause quite a large explosion and the flames? Not only will they burn people to death, but the chemicals stick to the skin easily so once it's on you, there's almost no getting it off" I had to admire it I've been working on it for years now, slowly gather notes on how elements reacted and this was the payoff._

" _I have about ten arrow ready." I pointed at the camp "if you look there are a lot of fires going in order to keep warm, not surprising considering it's snowing. So I plan to use that to my advantage, I shoot these into the fires, all we have to do is wait and it will be clean up." I smirked at my achievement "consider this a testing ground."_

 _Notching the arrow I pulled it back, giving one last glance to Cole he paused for a second before giving me a nod. Closing one eye I took in a deep breath, take aim..._

 _Fire_

 _The arrow flew through the air, crashing into the fire pit, it exploded violently covering everyone and everything around it. Screams echoed out into the air however I ignored them taking aim with another arrow, boom, screaming, another arrow_

 _Another..._

 _Another..._

 _Another..._

 _Before I even realized it I had used up all my arrows, the fortress was nearly entirely ablaze, strange where was the glory in my mix working exactly as intended, where was the pride in knowing that I had avenged Nicole... Where was it all?_

 _"Derin..." Cole started out his eyes wide at the devastation, I however Ignored him falling to my rear I could only watch the destruction unfold_

 _"Exactly as intended" I muttered, it worked, perfectly, holding a hand to my chest "Why doesn't this make me feel happy." I whispered so low that Cole didn't hear me._

 _It took quite a few hours for the flames the die down, when they did Cole and I went down to the fort to make sure no one survived. Walking in through the front gates, it took all of my will not to throw up at the devastation, monsters lying across the street dead and dying, they stood no hope. Cole walked forward sword in hand as he finished off all of the survivors, there was no anger in his strikes, only grim resolve. I swalloed the bile in my throat as I walked down the street._

 _"Help..." The plea was quiet, so faint I nearly missed it, however the only other sound was the dull crackles of flame that refused to die out. Walking towards the sound I approached a house that was halfway caved in, walking in through the hole I had to stop in shock, this wasn't a barracks,_

 _This wasn't somewhere to house soldiers._

 _This wasn't military._

 _It was civilian._

 _On the side that still stood of the house was a group of monsters, around four of them, huddled around something. Walking forward I leaned over to see what it was_

 _"No..." Was all I could mutter in the face of what I saw_

 _"It's not possible." Walking backwards, I fell to the floor eyes wide, the monsters huddled over something important_

 _Their child_

 _The child that was still breathing... His breaths came in short rasps as he clung to life, he flesh horribly burnt, this time I couldn't stop vomit came rushing and I turned and released the contents of my lunch onto the floor. Coughing a couple times, I stood up spitting in order to get the last of the bile out, and turned to the boy. He was staring at me unblinking, his eyes seemed to ask me a question_

 _"Why?"_

 _I bit my lip and looked away, I had no answer for the boy, nor for myself. Walking to the boy I crouched down to him "I'm sorry" I whispered as if that would absolve me of my sins, as if that would wash the blood off my hands._

 _"W-why?" I still had no answer, pulling my sword I looked him dead in the eyes,_

 _"I don't know"_

 _I stood in the dead center of the town, a town destroyed by my own efforts, looking around I sighed reaching my hand into my backpack I pulled out a journal, and the final phial of the chemical of my own creation, tossing the phial onto the floor it quickly sparked up into a flame, I swear the flames almost sound like the screams of the damned, holding the journal up I hesitated, I had spent the last two years creating this, was this how i was gonna end it? One last look around the city answered the question swiftly, the journal dropped onto the flames quickly igniting, standing up fully I looked to the sky,_

 _"This was no fortress" I spoke_

 _"Yeah it was a town."_

 _A smirk came to my face as I turned to him. "Ah well that sucks for them." I suddenly said shocking Cole_

 _"Derin what are you-"_

 _"I mean the monsters should have known the risks raiding and killing, they brought this on themselves." My tone was almost cheerful,_

 _"Derin you can't mean that."_

 _"And why not?" I spoke confused "I mean i didn't kill them, their actions killed them."_

 _Cole looked at me, not in disgust, not in fear, but in pity, as if to say 'I can't believe it'_

 _"Derin... I'm sorry, I did this." I rose an eyebrow_

 _"What? No their leader did. He allowed his people to do what they did" I shrugged my shoulders and put my hands came to fold behind my head. "Good thing he's dead now."_

 _"He's not."_

 _"What?"_

 _"He made it out somehow. Their was no body in his office, or what I assume to be his house... It's hard to identify that bodies though."_

 _"Well... We'll just have to fix that." I said before turning a walking off_

 _"Derin, you can't be serious, you can't just push the blame off onto their leader."_

 _I stopped and looked at him, "Well If you want I can blame you, after all you're the entire reason I'm here."_

 _Cole froze he couldn't move so I shrugged and walked away from him._

 _From what I did._

 _From any responsibility I had to these monsters._

My eyes opened slowly as the memories faded away, my greatest lie, my greatest sin. What I had made killed all those monsters, the deaths were so brutal that there was an actual investigation launched into finding out who did this horrible act. However due to the remote nature of the fort itself, and the fact that no one had ever seen this chemical before or since, well there was no way for them to track it to me. Strange that I didn't feel happy about getting away with it.

I never took responsibility for it, I never told anyone what I did. I always said

"Cole killed them"

"My brother hunted them down."

"Cole was responsible."

I told everyone that lie, I told myself that lie. Every day, everytime things got tough and I started to think about that monster village, I pushed the blame off to Cole, or the leader who probably wasn't alive at all, I blamed them. Now I couldn't I killed Cole, I killed those monsters.

"I call them monsters, yet I went about my life as if nothing happened for years." That's not to say it didn't effect me, it did, a lot. However I forcibly ignored it. However now there would be no running. There would be no pushing the blame off.

I killed those monsters.

I was responsible for the chemical fire.

Standing up fully I looked around Ironwood the building probably wouldn't stand to the chemical, the people would burn like the others did, but I had no intention of ever repeating what I did, no Ironwood is a chance at redemption for me, to attempt to make up for what I did. I may not ever be remebered as someone important to Ironwood, however that can't stop me, not anymore more.

I must do something to make up for what I did.

 **A/N and cut, that's a wrap! Whoo so now we peer into what made Derin the way he is, the scars he has from the day of the event caused him to revert into this immature state, however with the killing of Cole, and the fact that Talisa forced him to face what he did, well this is causing Derin to face what he did and to begin to move on. Not only that but, Derin's little rant at how he would be forgotten comes from my own realization of Derin's place. No matter what Derin does, what he accomplished Derin is still a background character in this world. But hey that's how life is sometimes. Man this chapter was tough to write but I hope you liked it Please Read and Review, TTFN ta ta for now.**

 **Character Stats by the start of Day 60**

 **Derin Saxes**  
 **[The Wanderer][The Bastard Son][Kinslayer]**  
 **LvL 90**  
 **No Home King**

 **Race:Human**  
 **Blessing: Mark of Wandering Spirits**  
 **Class: Ranger**  
 **Class: Alchemist**

 **HP: 129(+220)(15.7 Hp per Hour Regen)**  
 **Mana: 90(10 per minute Regen)**

 **STR: 63**  
 **DEX:315**  
 **AGI:197**  
 **END:98**  
 **INT: 220**  
 **WIS: 83**  
 **CHA:187**  
 **Unused points: N/A**

 **Fame(prestige): 140**  
 **Infamy: 30 (250 should he ever admit to the public his creation)**

 **Traits**  
 **-**

 **Wanderlust, Lustful, Suave, Simple, spiteful, King of beggars, gold tongued Serpent, Lonely, Kind, Resolved, Kinslayer.**

 **Racial Traits**  
 **-**  
 **Human Perseverance(LvL Max)**  
 **Adaptability(LvL Max)**  
 **Disease Resist(LvL Max)**  
 **_**

 **Class Skills:**

 **Plant identification (LvL 15)**  
 **Stealth (LvL 20)**  
 **Potion Creation (LvL 13)**  
 **Poison Creation (LvL 8)**  
 **Foraging(LvL 19)**  
 **Camping(LvL 14)**  
 **Hunting(LvL 7)**  
 **Cooking (LvL 18)**  
 **Trap Making(LvL 10)**  
 **Sword Mastery(LvL 6)**  
 **Bow Mastery (LvL 5)**  
 **_**  
 **Basic Skills:**

 **Dodge(LvL 10)**  
 **Block(LvL 5)**  
 **Pain resistance(LvL 17)**  
 **True Grit(LvL Max)**  
 **_**  
 **Unique Skills**

 **Combat Mode(LvL 2)**

… **...**

**The chemical Derin created- I modeled this a bit after white phosphorus, and using that as my baseline, I amped up the effects in order to fit the purposes, of my story,**

 **The small monster village- The world is bigger than Ironwood, and while the Ironwood clan, city, nation? Is the most successful monster village, there have been others, Derin was responsible for the BlackSnow's destruction. Yes BlackSnow, as in snow covered in soot from conquered/destroyed towns.**


	8. What I'm not

_**"**_ _In this world, wherever there is light - there are also shadows. As long as the concept of winners exists, there must also be losers. The selfish desire of wanting to maintain peace causes wars, and hatred is born to protect love."- Madara Uchiha_

 **~~~~~~~~Day 61~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

There are many types of people in this world. Those who live up to their word, those who don't. Those who have tried to and couldn't, and those who had no intention of doing it in the first place. I always thought of myself as someone who tried and couldn't live up to what they said. Why is this important? Well because I'm trying to make a change in my life.

"No, I'm telling you if you mix deathroot with the elfroot like that you're going to make a bomb not a poison."

"Urk"

That started with helping out some of the Ironwood citizens, who were soldiers but were wounded in battle and could no longer fight. Seeing as I myself have some talent with alchemy, trap making, and basic first aid I've invested quite a bit of cash into a little school that teaches what I know.

"For the last time, elfroot should be used as a addition, not as a trigger. It has a weak reaction to most things alone, however if you use it to supplement the effect, you can make it much more powerful"

"I know that!"

"Then why are you using it to trigger?"

"Urk"

I paced across the front of the class carefully observing everyone who was making bombs, shifting my field of view I saw the trap makers fairing a bit better, at the end of the hall was the first aid squad. "

"Ah Iris, very good, but make sure to keep pressure on the wounds." I told the elf/orc who seemed to gasp in surprise at my presence. At first I was surprised when Iris came forward declaring her interest in the first aid section of the school, however I would not turn anyone away so I quickly accepted.

"Won't it hurt him if I push too hard." She spoke as gentle as always.

"Yes he will be uncomfortable, however this is to save his life Iris, sometimes we have to hurt to heal." Iris nodded her head at me before going back to what she was doing. Sweeping my eyes across the room I felt a brief surge of pride at my students, while I was no master at any of the crafts, despite my mastercraft invention- I still shudder when I think about it- I knew enough that most of the people here could create basic poisons, bombs, traps, and potions/ medical assistance.

" _I should probably take it up with chief Ruto about getting some experts in here, not only would they benefit from the lessons but I could learn some more at the same time."_ A small explosion roused me from my thoughts, and before I even turned I knew who was the culprit

"RUTO!" I yelled out, causing the boy to jump. Ruto was an human orphan who took on chief Ruto's name for himself, a cute little action. However the boy was a prodigy when it came to poisons, bombs however...

"How many times do I need to tell you, do NOT mix deathroot, and soulrot it instantly blows!" I said grinding my fist onto the top of the boy's head.

"OI," He barked "cut it out, I get it, I GET IT!" They boy yelled while trying to get me off, however I merely rubbed harder,

"Well then take it to heart DAMNIT!"

~ **~~~~~~~~~~~Day 65.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A yawn slipped passed my lips before I had time to catch it, life seemed to love keeping me busy, as now that I opened my school, academy? Um whatever it's called, more and more people came up to me with their problems. Hell even non humans came to me expecting me to argue their points for them. Like what the hell did I know about "fair wages" I've only ever had one real job, AND THAT WAS THIS ONE.

"Is there anything you can do Mr. Saxes?" The orc asked me his head tilted slightly as he awaited my judgment. I pinched the bridge of my nose in an attempt to stem the headache, this was the seventh person today to come with a request. The eighteenth person this week... It was only Wensday.

"And what is it, you _think_ I can do." I asked him trying to keep any agitation out of my voice, I was supposed to be out drinking rigtht now, the captain was retiring tonight, and he was wanted a small get together to say his goodbyes, even if the time we were together was shot.

"I don't know Mr. Saxes, talk to him?" His tone was even more meek then before, as if any word I said would get him cast out. Oh lord why did everyone want me to solve their problems.

"Alright fine, I'll see what I can do." I stood, causing the orc to do the same. "Show me the way."

"I don't pay him well, cause he does mediocore jobs!" Was the first thing the man said, as soon as I brought up the orc's worry over his pay. I rubbed the bridge of my nose

"You have him help you put together your crafts, that's not entry level work." I calmly explained to him, "Have you even bothered to train him at all?"

This caused the man to wince as he looked away, "I may have been... Lacking in training."

"So you'd punish a worker for your own mistakes" I snipped, "that seems to be lacking in proffesionality, hell if I were that type I could say your actions speak of a prejudice."

The man sat there mouth covered by his hand, I merely crossed my arms keeping a dissapproing look on my face.

"Fine!" He finally snapped, "I'll train the fucking Orc, but if he doesn't improve I'm not paying him a single cent more." I nodded my head,

"That is acceptable."

I stood turning to walk out of the door, on my way out I heard the man mutter "Fucking traitor." I was tempted to turn on the man, however I ignored it. ' _after all'_ I thought to myself ' _he's not completely wrong about that.'_

It was with a stiff knock on the door, that announced my arrival at the captains house. I was already thirty minutes late, due to the orc who had me talk to his boss. I sighed as I pulled on my collar, before a hand came and pulled mine off.

"Leave it alone Derin." Jasmine said and I huffed.

Once Jasmine heard that I was going to be wishing my captain off, she insisted I take her with me as a date, and that we take our son- who finally told me he was named Edric, with me. It was a big argument too. However at the end I relented. What I didn't know is that she insisted we bring a expensive drink, and have ME but all of us nicer outfits.

While Jasmine stood humming happily, I moaned the loss of all the money, suprisingly enough Edric came forward to comfort me.

The door opened and I put on a smile, "Ah Talisa, nice to see you" I told the troll, and she smiled

"Likewise Derin." She paused as her head turned and she stared at Jasmine and Edric. A tilt of the head was all I got as a question.

"This is Jasmine," I said point at the women who waved nicely, "and this is the spawn of my seed Edric"

"Nice to me-" Talisa paused, just staring at Edric for around five minutes, finally she reached out and put her hands on his shoulders. "I'm so sorry for you"

"OI" I snapped, however the two of them ignored me. Edric reached up and grabbed Talisa's arms

"You understand?" He asked unsurely, however Talisa merely nodded her head, and with that the two of them embraced.

Jasmine stood next to me giggling, while I merely stood there watching, gritting my teeth. "Oh just fuck already" I hissed to myself ducking under Jasmine's attempt to slap the back of my head.

"Unlike some people, Edric has morals. He won't fall to your level."

Walking into the house, I whistled lightly at the amount of people who were there. While I didn't know many I did see one I did know

"Iris?" I asked curiously causing said girl to jump lightly at my voice.

"Derin?" She asked her head tilted in wonder.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?"

"My father is an old friend of captain, so we all came here." She told me, her eyes seemed to be asking,

"Oh so Olur and Sabrina are here." I commented lightly, not answering her, "I haven't really had a talk with either of them." I turned slightly away from her, hiding my grin, as Iris put on a very upset pout. I let this linger on for a couple of seconds, before letting out a nice chuckle.

"I'm in the cap's squad, so he invited me." Which caused Iris to nod her head in understanding.

"Alright then Iris see ya later." I waved catching the woman off guard.

"Oh, ok bye."

With that I walked off to find the captain. Turns out the old troll was in the kitchen, chowing down on some kind of meat. I walked up with a wave, holding up the expensive drink Jasmine made me buy. At the sight of it Captain smiled

"Ah Derin good to see you, with drinks as well." He laughed getting a chuckle from me. I set the bottle down and took a seat next to him.

"Yeah, well Jasmine wouldn't let us come here without a good gift, something about "common courtesy"" I told him, air quoting at the end of it. This caused the troll to chuckle some more,

"Yeah the wife always rides me about being polite." At the mention of the word wife, a dark look came over my face

"She's not my wife" I hissed, venom easily heard in my vioce.

"Sore spot?" Captain said apologetically which snapped me out of my funk

"Oh creator captain sorry, it's just that, I never thought about getting married"

"Oh? And why not." A new voice cut in, which caused my head to snap in it's direction

"Oh jasmine..." Said woman had a curious look on her face, however there was none of that cold rage I've come to expect from the females in my life.

"Well..." I let out a sigh, ' _now or never I guess' "_ There was this woman... Her name was Elizabeth... She was my first true love." I glanced over at Jasmine, however her face was that same kind blank but curious expression. "Well I was with her four around... seven months."

I gained a distant look on my face as I recalled the woman. "She was the only woman that I ever considered marrying. Hell I almost did... But... I was much younger... And much dumber, and I left." Bringing my hands to my face I let out a breath

"I walked away from the best chance of a good life I ever had." I bit my lip for a while, "But..." Sitting up fully I cracked my neck "if I got the chance to go back in time, the only thing I woud change, is I would never let my past self meet Elizabeth, cause she was a good woman, and she deserves better then I could ever gave to her."

Jasmine stood silent, and I could feel beads of sweat on the back of my neck, of all the women I have ever met, the one I had the most time understanding was Jasmine. I could never tell what she was thinkging, until she wanted me to know, and that scared me a little bit.

"That's sweet" Jasmine finally spoke after her long silence, she turned around and begun to walk away, however when she reached the doorway she turned her head back, "don't be to hard on yourself Derin, after all underneath the perversion and immaturity, you are a good man." And with that she left.

I however could only shake my head, I was many things; I was a bastard, adulterer, child, and... A kinslayer...

But a good man? No that was something I was not.

 **A/N AND CUT THAT'S A WRAP. OK so some things that are going on, I just moved to colorado firstly, I have a cpu now so I might be able to post more idk. AND I am no longer going to put author notes on the top cause one on the bottom is fine. And I wont put stats in this. Only if Derin gets a big change, or a new skill otherwise it just gets difficult to manage. SO till next**

 **P.S About Derin and the Re:Gamer timeline, while major things will happen, this story is largely focused on Derin and his tales. So Ironwood is more of a backdrop cause this is a character story, devoted to my oc in the main story, so in a way everything revolves around him, at least in this story.**


	9. Getting Settled Into It

" _Life is beautiful because it doesn't make sense. The natural chaos that comes from it, is what makes it fun!"-Derin Saxes_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Day 70~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The silent crunch of leaves under my boots was the only sound I heard in the forests, scanning my surroundings for any type of attack, after everything that happened a solo mission felt like a good break from all the drama at home, so when I heard about a mission to scout out some suspicious activity I was sure it was a sign of a god looking down on me with a smile. A shifting to my left had me slinking close to the floor, gliding towards what sounded like a hushed conversation.

"Look man, all we have ta do is attack a caravan and make off before Ironwood can respond, in and out."

"I don't know man, have you heard about Ruto, a monster capable of killing you just with the pressure of a punch."

A sharp intake of breath was the response to that question, I rolled my eyes at the display, yeah Chief Ruto could probably punch hard enough to kill you with the pressure, but maybe attacking his supplies and stealing from him wasn't a good plan to avoid that fate. This seemed just the perfect moment to strike, after all bandits didn't deserve even the chance to prosper. Moving closer I was right in between the two as the seemed to plan out the attack.

"Look we use ta grenades and take out ta guards, rush in kill the civilians and get out easy."

"What about search parties?"

"We should be gone by the time they arrive."

"If that's your plan you probably don't want to actually kill the civilians, after all a lot less resources would be dedicated to a robbery opposed to a massacre."

The leader hummed in agreement before they both froze, comically they began to turn as I put on my best smile squatting down in front of them.

"Why, hello there!"

two hostiles, stance unsure and scared, untrained. They seemed to be motivated by desperation judging by the lack of muscles they probably assume their swords would solve any problems. hands fly to their weapons, two Vs. One Is unfavorable disable one by jabbing his eye before he can draw blade. A scream of pain and he was falling backwards, move to the next one, catch his hand before he can draw blade. Elbow to the throat and he was hacking grip on arm allows me to keep him standing. Kick to the crotch and a knee to the nose and number two dropped to the floor. first one starts to stand and I was on him, get in guard before he can draw weapon, bring up arm to block retaliatory strike, kick to knee, loud crack informs that knee is broken. Number one drops gripping knee moaning in pain.

I blinked as the battle ended, raising an eyebrow at the crying man I had to wonder if this was all they had to offer, even with grenades these two stood little chance of even beating a weak guard. The near silent rasp of metal on metal as a sword was pulled was the only warning I had to the attack.

Quick step forward, face new opponent my sword already pulled and moving, the new enemies' blade blocked on the flat of my blade, my knees buckle slightly at the force.

New opponent, a female, stood confidently, firm stance and muscles visible, leader of the bandits? Possibly former soldier, obvious focus on strength, disengage and reassess. Stomp on toes, twist and lash out with blade to create space. Woman grunts in pain but blocks follow-up without much difficulty. Female does not immediately follow, observe closer, armor is ratty and more of a show of position then an actual means of defense, scar on face going vertically across, recent. Survivors of a battle with Ironwood? Firm grip on sword, disarming her would be difficult, her eyes narrow she steps forward, I move quicker.

Thrust deflected alongside the blade, retract and put in between, allow her to think it's a full block. Sword slides along mine as I move, smash hilt into face, kick to the torso sends her back into tree, she flails in order to keep me back, random and disorganized stunned by first strike. Close the distance and block strike, knee to abdomen, elbow to collar bone, smash hilt into jaw, another knee to the abdomen, blood is spit up as she falls to the floor, a stomp to the wrist ensures battle is finished.

I stood over the three of them, scratching my chin as I wondered if I should finish them off... Ah screw it, they we're pretty beat a warning should do.

"Bastard." Came the distorted voice of the woman, bloody and beat.

"I know full well who my father is, thank you." I shot back as she tried to stand up again, "yeah if you stand up like that, chances are you'll just start throwing up blood."

"I won't die that easily"

"Bah I'm not gonna kill you anyways." She stared slack jawed and I shook my head, "look I can tell you probably just lost your battalion or something along those lines, and that your reeling from the loss and blah, blah, blah... I get it, but trust me when I say the actual soldiers of Ironwood are far stronger than me. And far less merciful."

She glared. "So, you're saying I should just leave, let these monsters go after all they did?"

"Yep." Once again, she seemed to stare in disbelief, "Look I don't know what exactly happened, and I don't care to." I narrowed my eyes and allowed a glare to come upon my own features, "but last time I checked war is a nasty ugly thing that takes everything and gives nothing." I sheathed my sword as I began to move away keeping my eyes on the woman the entire time. "Don't act like act like we're to blame for all of the pain, war always hurts." With my piece said I left, this has been much too serious for my taste anyways.

\- Day 75-

"Yes, I understand that favoring one race over the other is bad, I'm not asking for him to be put in a management position off the bat, just give him a chance to prove himself."

The dwarf across from me snorted in disbelief before shaking his head. "Alright Derin, I'll give the lad a chance, but if he slacks off his ass will be out the door faster than ye can get on yer knees to beg."

I rolled my eyes as the boy next to my bowed deeply promising he'd give it his best effort, "I only go on my knees for specific reasons, you my dear dwarf meet none of them." Said dwarf growled and spat to the side. Shaking my head, I turned and left. Once outside I let out a deep sigh, and when i heard someone clear their throat behind me I groaned.

"Don't you have anything better to do then follow me around Triss?" Said woman shook her head eyebrow.

"If you think that I don't have better things to do then follow you, you are painfully deluded."

I scoffed as I started walking away, Triss fell in line with me, easily keeping pace.

"So, what do you want this time?" I stared at her as she took a second to think on what she asked. "Oh god, you're thinking about it? You never think about it! What are you going to ask woman?"

She chuckled at this, nervous and unsure. Oh lord she wanted me to slay a demon y a demon king, didn't she? I refuse!

"Well you see, I wanted you to talk to my boss again... Maybe get him to extend the deadline on my research again?" The blank stared I leveled her way, I hoped it was capable of burning her alive. When she didn't flop over dead I settled for the mild discomfort that came across.

"This is the third time you've asked."

"You can't rush perfection Derin."

"That'd be a problem if there was any perfection to be found."

The staring contest held, I glared, she attempted to use a pout... I hated how affective it was, but I would not be swayed so easily! I had a reputation to uphold!

"Plus, I don't even get anything out of this. I don't know who told you I was a charity but please punch them in the mouth for me."

"C'mon Derin, I promise this'll be the last time."

"I don't know Triss, that old fart always wants to argue for at least an hour before he agrees, and I'm really not in the mood for this right now."

"But you're the only one I can ask to help."

"…Ok, fine. But not today, lord knows I already have a headache coming." I tried not to be happy at the smile that came over her face, but damn Triss was dazzling when she smiled fully like she did.

"Awesome, I knew I could count on you Derin." A hug, and a pat on the face and the woman walked away. I sighed again before pinching the bridge of my nose. To be honest this was not nearly the life i expected moving to Ironwood, apparently the humans have started to prop me up as some sort of leader. I wonder if it was too late to move back home and become a househusband...

"Oh Derin, I'm glad I found you."

I looked to the sky, headache coming back full force, somewhere up in the heavens a god was looking down on me with a smile... And I cursed his name, whoever he was.

 **A/N Cut that's a wrap... I'm Back Baby, no excuses, no reason, just know my friend is now blackmailing me in order to get me to write, so a chapter every day is the goal, or I lose money every time I don't... Shudder. BTW Chapter one has been edited and every other chapter will get it's rewrite Well TTFN ta ta for now.**


	10. Baby Steps

_"Death is forever waiting. Around every corner. At every battle. It whispers in your ear, and promises sweet rest and pleasant dreams. And finally, when that day comes, and it will come, when death says that your time is up. Just hope that you have people to miss you." -Cole Saxes_

 _-_ _ **Day 80-**_

"You know, with how hard you're swinging that sword, a man would start to think you want to hurt him." Ducking out of the way of a swing that overextended my son far too much, rising up while slamming my knee into his stomach, he fell onto the floor hacking from the force of the blow. "You put far too much force into every attack, you have to manage your strength so that you don't overextend your blows, whoever your fighting would have to be pretty shit not to take advantage of the openings."

The boy grunted as he stood up. He seemed to be determined to remain as silent as possible, "You know, refusing to speak to the man who agreed to help train you could be rude."

"Like you know anything."

"I happen to know a lot about that."

Edric glared at me for that little bit of snark, this caused a very overdramatic roll of the eyes. "I'm so scared, the boy who couldn't land a single hit in a spar is upset, my knees are practically shaking."

"Fuck you old man."

"Even by human standards I'm young." The boy growled at me as I stared blankly,

"Why do you even have this strong of a dislike for me?" He grumbled something under his breath, "What?"

"Why should I forgive you?" A raised eyebrow, "You left and I didn't get to meet you until a month or two ago, yet I'm supposed to just accept you're my father, move on like nothing happened?"

"I meant, why do you blame me? It's not like I knew your mother was pregnant."

"So that's makes it alright to just sleep with her and leave?"

"We both knew, it's not like either of us wanted to stay anyways." Edric shifted uncomfortably from his position, I shook my head as I sat down next to him, "Look Edric, neither of us were expecting you. But I'm man enough to know that I should have been there. And I want you to know, I am sorry. I hope if nothing else you believe that."

A sigh flew out of his lips as he sat next to me, his form slumping a little bit. "You know, I always thought it'd take something dramatic to make me forgive you... Yet here I am..."

"Sometimes we don't need anything dramatic to happen in order to forgive. Sometimes all we need is to hear the words I'm sorry and we'll be ready to move on."

Edric shook his head, "Is it really that easy?"

"No," I snorted with a smile, "sometimes the wound is too painful, or has been left alone for too long. But... Making the effort is never a bad idea."

"Sounds like you're talking from experience."

I let out a sigh before standing back up, "Maybe I am... Head on home Edric, training's over for today."

It took a moment for Edric to leave but I waved off his concern, I had an image to uphold after all. It was only a little after he left before a new voice spoke from behind me, "When did you get so wise Derin?"

"I've been around the block once or twice Sabrina." Turning around to see the mother of my child, "You pick up a thing or two when you live as amazingly as I have." A coy grin overcame my features.

"Yeah sure, amazingly. Let's go with that." We didn't say anything at first, the silence was not comfortable, but it wasn't awkward either.

"To think, I had a son for years that I never knew about. Uhg, Cole would be furious with me if he heard." Sabrina turned to me, her mouth opening, "Don't." I cut her off before she could speak. "Cole made his choice, and so did I... We were on opposite sides of a war, no point in complicating it."

Sabrina opened and closed her mouth a few times, words that could be said dying on her tongue. "I understand.," she finally relented with a sullen shake of the head. "If nothing else, I'm sorry for your loss."

"... It was war, and this is just what happens during war."

- **DAY 83-**

"You know, I always wanted to learn how to use magic." I mused out loud to my red headed companion. She stared warily, and I didn't blame her but after all the favors she asked of me, it's not like she could say no to teaching me _something_ right?

"That's... interesting, I'm sure there are plenty of magicians who would be willing to teach the, _human racial leader."_ The teasing tone she took on at the end was enough to make me cross my arms with a light pout.

"I mean I'm sure I can find someone else... But I was thinking, 'Isn't there a human who has been asking for a lot of favors lately, and done _nothing_ to pay them back?' And then I came to the conclusion that you would in fact be the best person to ask."

"How about, anyone else. I don't have the time to take on a student considering I'll barely make the deadline as-" She froze mid-sentence, sweat suddenly appearing on her forehead as I gave a chuckle.

"Oh? So, you'd make the deadline without my assistance? I wonder why someone asked for another two weeks, could she be using her master's resources on a different project but be unwilling to ask him."

She stared at me.

I stared at her.

She continued to stare.

I gave a wink.

She growled, "Fine, I'll help you get the basics down, but after that you're on your own, got it?"

Two fingers shot up and rested on my forehead, a large grin on my face," You got it master!" A very obvious roll of the eyes from Triss. However, her eyes gained a deadly gleam as she stared directly into mine.

"Listen very closely Derin. I will teach you the basics of magic, but if I hear about you using what I've taught you to lord over people, or anything like that. I promise I will use everything in my arsenal to kill you. Got it?"

I swallowed nervously, throat suddenly dry as the raw killing intent coming off of Triss caused me to suddenly register just _who_ I was talking to. From what she's told me Triss was powerful enough to rule over her own kingdom if she wanted to. Instead she was in Ironwood, serving as the student of an alchemist, but even with the humility she usually carried herself with it did not take me long to remember that a fight between us would be incredibly difficult to survive, let alone win. Shaking off the worry, I nodded my head resolutely, a serious look on my face. Magic was powerful, someone misusing it could leave lasting consequences.

"I understand, and if I ever did misuse your teachings, I understand the consequence of doing so."

"Good, then we shall start in an hour, go home and leave anything unnecessary behind. Meet me at my job when it's time." a small smirk came over her features, "Don't be late Derin. After all I'd hate to punish you on the first day."

"And risk you coming up with an excuse to not teach me magic? As if."

 **A/N Cut that's a wrap. Alright now short updates i know, they suck. But better than no updates I think.**

 **Also, if you want to come and complain at me I made a twitter! It's called Biting Social Commentary and you can reach me BitingSocial so come on down and complain or just say hi! TTFN ta ta for now.**


End file.
